My ID is a
by karikazuka
Summary: "Kata papa, aku tidak berguna..."/ "Aku... Suka sekali Sasuke-kun..."/ "Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu,"/ "Aku... Hanya ingin bersamamu... Apa boleh?/Sakura, menjalani hidupnya yang baru, dengan ia yang baru... Bukan Sakura yang lemah/"Bu-bukan untuk menyembunyikan warna mata aslimu 'kan?/"Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal!"/Chap 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**My ID is a...**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini berisi banyak drama dan adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh. Harap yang berumur ****15 tidak membacanya, atau setidaknya tidak meniru adegan tersebut. :D**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, AU, Melo-Drama**

**Rating: T+**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary_: "_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sayuka Haruna desu..."_/'Aku pulang, Sasuke-_kun_...'/"Entah kenapa aku mengenalnya... orang yang menyebalkan."/ 'Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya saat mendapat penolakan seperti itu...'/Dendam bisa mengubah segalanya, begitu juga ia...\"SasuSaku/

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Katanya ada anak baru di kelas 11-1!"

"Hah? Benarkah? Bukankah kelas 11-1 itu kelas untuk para murid spesial?"

"Mustahil! Jelas tidak ada murid baru yang dapat memasuki kelas spesial seperti itu! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku jadi ingin lihat..."

"Aku juga!"

Begitulah kasak-kusuk dari siswa Konoha Class Academy. Mereka berbisik-bisik di sekitar koridor yang tersebar di beberapa penjuru ruangan sekolah yang terlihat begitu megah dan mewah tersebut. Beberapa gadis di antaranya sedang mencoba mengintip ke dalam kelas 11-1 yang berada di lantai dua sekolah KCA.

"Sasukeeee!" jerit seorang gadis. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengintip dari balik kaca kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hadap kemari!~!" jerit yang satunya sambil memasang fokus kamera.

"Kyaaaa~! Sasukeeeeeee!"

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya mendengus sewot tanpa memperdulikan teriakan gadis-gadis terhadapnya. Ia bertopang dagu di mejanya sambil mendengarkan musik dari mp4 yang terselip di kantung celananya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke kanan tanpa menolehkan kepala berambut _raven _kebanggaannya, "Hn?"

"Hari ini mau jalan-jalan denganku?" kata orang yang memanggil Sasuke itu dengan berani dan tangguh. Mata _ruby-_nya berkilat nakal seraya menyunggingkan senyum menawan di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa keuntungan kalau aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Sasuke cuek. Matanya kembali berpaling dari gadis berambut merah itu, dan menutupnya malas.

Gadis yang bernama Karin itu memutar otak dengan cepat dan menjawab, "Kita bisa pergi _glider_ di tempat pamanku! Tahu kan, kalau lokasi milik pamanku itu sangat strategis dan nyaris penuh setiap harinya? Harganya pun cukup mahal kalau kau tahu."

"Hn," Sasuke menoleh pada Karin dengan tatapan tajam, namun wajahnya nyaris datar-datar saja.

"Jadi?" tanya Karin sambil membasahi bibirnya agar terlihat seksi. Matanya masih menyiratkan binaran nakal dan genit pada Sasuke.

"Aku setuju," jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menyentuh sebagian rambut Karin yang tergerai, "Asal kau yang bayar." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan jurus mautnya pada perempuan di sebelahnya saat ini.

"Tentu," balas gadis itu penuh semangat dan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap. Tentu saja gembira, karena semua orang pasti mendambakan dapat berkencan dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan ini. Dan jarang-jarang lelaki ini mau diajak pergi oleh seorang gadis.

"Setelah itu kita bisa makan di restoran bintang lima milik sepupuku kalau kau mau," katanya dengan kearogan-an yang tinggi. Wajahnya yang cantik membuat beberapa lelaki terpesona karenanya.

"Terserah." Sasuke menyeringai sangat tipis, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut merah darah Karin, kemudian berlalu pergi dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Karin kemudian menoleh pada para gadis yang menjejeri jendela dan pinggiran kelas mereka dengan mengangkat dagunya seolah menang dari persaingan tinggi. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan sebelah tangan dan berjalan dengan begitu anggun ke bangkunya sendiri.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah cermin mini yang bingkainya berwarna emas serta sebatang _lip_ gloss seri ternama musim semi tahun ini. Ia tersenyum tipis di depan cermin dan mulai membuka tutup _lip gloss_ dengan kuku bermanikur miliknya.

"Karin!" teriak seorang gadis yang berlari menuju ke arah gadis itu. Wajahnya tidak kalah cantik dengan Karin, namun lebih terkesan energik dan bersemangat.

"Jangan berteriak!" bentak Karin sambil mengoleskan _lip gloss _ke bibir mungilnya dengan santai dan anggun. Terlihat kalau ia sedikit terganggu oleh suara teman sekaligus anak buahnya itu.

"Katanya ada siswi baru di kelas kita! Dari ceritanya sih sepertinya dia cantik sekali! Apa kau tidak takut tersaingi?" cerocos gadis yang baru datang tadi seraya duduk di depan meja Karin. Tangannya merogoh cermin dari saku dan melihat rambut pirangnya yang sempat terombang-ambing saat dirinya berlari.

"Takut?" ulang Karin sambil melirik gadis itu dengan senyum mengejek. "Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melebihi kecantikanku.," ucapnya percaya diri sambil mengoleskan bibirnya lagi dengan _lip gloss_.

"Bagaimana kalau gadis ini bisa merebut Sasuke-_kun_ darimu?" tanya gadis itu lagi, tak yakin dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Ia menunda kegiatan bercerminnya dan mengernyitkan alis ragu.

"Tidak mungkin." Karin menutup _lip gloss_ nya sambil menyeringai. "Karena aku sudah menyingkirkan semua sampah tidak berguna itu..."

**-You, Me, and Her-**

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sayuka Haruna desu. Suna yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap sepinggang dengan senyum manis. Mata _pine green _miliknya menyorotkan keramahan tanpa batas kepada setiap orang yang memandangnya.

Hampir semua siswa yang berada di kelas 11-1 yang merupakan idola, artis, foto model, penyanyi, dan orang dalam taraf jenius langsung merona merah. Sebagian dari mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, namun tidak menghilangkan rasa kagum mereka dengan karya ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah di hadapan mereka.

Sosok gadis cantik, dengan senyum menawan juga manis, tubuh yang proporsional, bibir yang merona merah muda seranum buah _cherry, _lekuk tubuh yang indah dan badannya yang jenjang, rambutnya yang berkilauan indah ditempa sinar matahari, dan mata hijau gelapnya yang tampak menyedot perhatian semua orang membuat mereka terpesona.

Kecuali Sasuke.

Hanya Sasuke Uchiha.

Itu wajar. Sasuke Uchiha, walaupun secantik dan semenarik apapun gadis itu, ia tidak akan menampakkan ekspresi di wajah tampannya. Wajah itu tetap memandang biasa Sayuka Haruna.

Sasuke akui, gadis itu cantik. Sangat cantik malahan. Namun dari pandangan Sasuke, ia bisa melihat pancaran mata gadis itu berbeda. Bukannya menyorotkan keramahan yang biasa, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. Seperti sebuah pancaran yang tidak biasa, namun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh lagi, karena seolah dikunci rapat-rapat oleh gadis itu.

"Ehm, baiklah Haruna_-san_. Kau bisa duduk di... Samping Hyuuga Hinata, sebelah sana," kata guru Iruka yang nampaknya sedikit gugup oleh pesona Sayuka haruna. Ia berdehem sedikit untuk menormalkan kekagumannya pada anak didiknya dan mengambil buku pelajaran.

Sayuka Haruna tersenyum anggun kemudian mendekati gadis bermata lavender di belakang bangku Sasuke. Awalnya ia berjalan biasa, namun perlahan ia melambatkan langkahnya dan memberi tatapan khusus pada Sasuke yang kebetulan juga menatapnya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sejenak, sekitar 3 detik.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sedikit familiar dengan pandangan mata itu. Pandangan mata yang tidak biasa, dan sering dilihatnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sa-salam k-kenal... A-aku Hi-Hinata Hyuuga..." salam Hinata takut-takut. Gadis berambut indigo ini menyemburatkan warna merah tipis di pipinya, sambil memaikan kedua telunjuk di depan dada.

"Salam kenal Hinata-_chan_. Panggil saja aku Yuka ya," balas Sayuka dengan senyum manis dan lembut. Sayuka sedikit geli melihat tingkah laku teman sebangkunya ini dan berusaha untuk ramah padanya.

Hinata perlahan tidak ketakutan lagi dan menjawab dengan senyum ceria, "Ba-baik Yuka-_chan ..."_Perlahan ia mulai tidak canggung, tapi telunjuknya masih setia bermain di depan dadanya dengan gugup.

Sayuka tersenyum geli dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang dipaksa menoleh oleh si rambut cokelat, Kiba. "Salam kenal juga err..."

"Aku Kiba inuzuka dan Ini Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap Kiba santai. Belum sempat Sayuka menebak ataupun bertanya Kiba sudah menjawabnya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan agak keras dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, salam kenal Inuzuka_-san_." Sayuka tersenyum manis. Mata _pine green-_nya menyipit dan bibir merah mudanya terbuka secara perlahan, "Dan salam kenal juga, Sasuke -_kun..._"

**Deg**

Sasuke yakin, ia pernah mendengar aksen ini. Aksen bicara dengan nada dan pengucapan yang sama, senyum yang sama, namun wajah yang berbeda.

'Seperti dia...' batin Sasuke dalam hati terdalamnya saat mendengar suara Sayuka. Ia ingat, gadis itu...

"Ah, panggil saja Kiba!"

"Baiklah, Kiba_-kun..._"

"He-hei! Sekarang waktunya pelajaran Inuzuka!"

...Gadis yang tidak bisa dilupakannya dan menghilang dua tahun yang lalu.

'Aku pulang, Sasuke-_kun_...'

**-You, Me, and Her-**

"Siapa yang dapat menjawab soal ini?" tanya guru Matematika saat jam kedua setelah guru Iruka selesai mengajar.

Hening, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Soal yang ditulis di depan, membuat anak-anak yang berada di sana tidak mengangkat tangannya satupun.

Sasuke memandang malas sekitarnya dan akan berdiri mengerjakan soal tersebut. Ia tahu, lagi-lagi pasti ia yang akan menyelesaikannya jika tidak ada yang maju dan mengerjakan soal di depan. Dan menunggu adanya orang tersebut hanya akan memakan waktu yang lama, pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

"Saya _Sensei_!" Sayuka langsung bangkit maju, sehingga Sasuke urung dan duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Dalam hati, Sasuke yakin Sayuka hanya mencoba pamer di depan kelas. Karena soal tersebut sama tingkatannya dengan pelajaran kuliahan.

Namun nampaknya ia salah. Sayuka bisa mengerjakan soal dengan cara dan langkah yang memenuhi hampir seluruh papan tulis itu hanya dalam 3 menit! Dalam hati, Sasuke melotot tidak percaya melihat kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata tersebut.

'Paling salah,' batinnya sekali lagi yakin. Wajahnya tetap datar memandang gadis yang masih memeriksa jawabannya di depan. Bagaimanapun, wajah _stoic_ Sasuke tidak dapat dipecahkan dengan mudah oleh sebuah aksi tadi.

Berapa menit berlalu untuk sang pemberi soal memeriksa jawaban Sayuka dan ia tersenyum bangga, "Tepat. Jawaban yang sempurna!" Ia memberikan jempol kanannya untuk memuji si murid baru.

Sontak seluruh penghuni kelas, kecuali Sasuke dan Karin bertepuk tangan meriah. Semua kagum atas kehebatan Sayuka, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Bedanya, lelaki itu tidak bereaksi di depan, melainkan hanya dari dalam hati saja.

'Cih, anak baru sombong,' kata suara hati Karin saat melirik rendah Sayuka yang duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum tipis. Ia kesal posisi ke-_charming_-annya tergeser oleh seorang anak baru. 'Lihat saja di kelas olah raga nanti,' tambahnya sambil menyeringai kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya anggun.

**Kelas olah raga**

"Oper!"

"Baik!"

"_Nice shoot_ Sayuka!" puji guru olah raga, Guy _sensei_ dengan senyum seribu watt nya dan jempol teracung di tangan kanannya. "Tadi itu lompatan yang begitu indah dan memancarkan semangat masa muda! Kalian juga! Ayo kita putar lapangan sebanyak 100 kali!" ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan api sebagai _background_-nya.

Karin kali ini melotot pada Sayuka. Ia tidak menyangka kalau _lay up_ Sayuka bisa sebegitu sempurnanya. Ia membanting bola basket di tangannya dengan kesal dan meninggalkan lapangan.

'Lihat saja pelajaran kimia nanti!' batinnya kesal dengan langkah yang dihentakkan keras-keras.

Ia tidak sadar, kalau seluruh murid memandangnya dengan _sweatdrooped_. Sayuka sendiri menoleh bingung, dan Sasuke menatap Karin cuek.

**Kelas Kimia**

**BLUSH...**

"Woaaaah! Sayuka-_chan_ bisa membuat pelangi!" teriak seorang siswa dengan hebohnya.

Semua murid menoleh dan beberapa diantaranya mendekati Sayuka dan tabung reaksinya. Hinata yang di samping Sayuka terhuyung-huyung ke belakang karena dorongan beberapa murid.

Sasuke yang berada 2 orang di samping Sakura menoleh pada tabung reaksi di tangan gadis itu. Ia merasa, kalau gadis berambut cokelat ini tidak biasa. Ia bisa segalanya, dan menarik perhatian semua orang.

'Kenapa dia bisa semua sih?' jerit Karin dalam hati. Kekesalannya sudah naik mencapai ubun-ubun, apalagi saat semua perhatian yang biasa mengarah padanya beralih pada si anak baru. 'Akan kusingkirkan orang itu seperti 'dia'!'

Sayuka sendiri melirik ke arah Karin yang menatapnya penuh amarah dengan seringai dalam hatinya.

'Permainan baru dimulai, ya 'kan? Sasuke? Karin?'

**-You, Me, and Her-**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Karin segera mendekati Sasuke dan menggelayut mesra di lengan lelaki itu, "Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, kita segera pergi."

Sasuke melepaskan gelayutan Karin dan bergumam, "Hn." Ia berjalan sambil membatin, 'perempuan ini berisik sekali.'

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_ dan Karin sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sayuka polos di samping mereka berdua. Terang saja, karena keduanya menghalangi jalan Sayuka dan Hinata.

Karin tersenyum arogan dan hendak menjawab, tapi Sasuke mendahuluinya dan berkata, "Tidak."

Sayuka menggaruk pipinya lucu, "Lalu?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu Sayuka-_san_!" balas karin ketus dan menggeret Sasuke pergi. Bisa-bisa ia akan memukul Sayuka jika Sasuke tidak ada di sana. 'Sabar, sabar... Yang penting hari ini bisa jalan dengan Sasuke!' batinnya menyabarkan.

Di depan pintu, Sasuke menyentak tangan Karin dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Kalau tidak ada undangan _glider_ gratis di tempat mahal dari gadis itu, ia tidak akan mau ikut sampai kapanpun.

Maklum, setelah kejadian 'itu' Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada keluarga Uchiha-nya. Ia tidak akan mau dikekang di keluarga seperti itu lagi. Jadinya pergi dari rumah dan membiayai hidup sendiri.

Sekarang ada kesempatan bersenang-senang, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?

Toh, ia sendiri sudah jarang bersenang-senang seperti saat ia dulu bersama keluarganya. Hidupnya sekarang lebih disibukkan oleh kerja dan belajar, jadi apa ada masalah kalau ia memanfaatkan kesempatan?

Di tempat Sayuka sendiri, Hinata mendekati gadis itu dan tersenyum,"Ja-jangan diperdulikan ya, Yuka-_chan_... Ka-Karin-_chan_ memang be-begitu orangnya..."

Sayuka mengangguk paham dan tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pulang bersama kekasih atau sahabatmu Hinata?"

"A-aku belum punya pa-pacar Yuka-_chan_..." Hinata berucap dengan wajah merah malu. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah sendu, "D-dan aku juga ti-tidak punya sahabat di sini..."

"Aku tahu..." kata Sayuka kecil sambil tersenyum getir. Ia tahu segala tentang Hinata yang satu ini.

"Ah?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Rona di pipinya sudah hilang dan mata lavendernya bertanya-tanya.

Sayuka menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ia menarik lengan kemeja Hinata dan tersenyum ceria, "Kalau tidak punya sahabat, aku mau kok bersahabat dengan Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata melongo tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dengan rona bahagia di pipinya, "Iya..."

'Tenang Hinata, sampai kapanpun kau tetap sahabat terbaikku...'

**-You, Me, and Her-**

Sayuka kini berjalan sendiri dengan ransel di pundaknya. Tangannya membawa sebuah kantung plastik putih berisi bahan makanan. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi, tidak seperti tadi di sekolah yang penuh senyum dan sapa.

Matanya menangkap sebuah lapangan yang berisi para orang dengan jaket dan kacamata terbang. Entah kenapa kenangan membuatnya mendekati tempat itu dan berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

Rahang lancipnya mengeras tatkala ia melihat seorang gadis memegang lengan baju seorang lelaki tampan, dan beberapa gadis cantik mengelilinginya. Gadis itu tidaklah terlalu cantik. Wajahnya yang bulat seperti tubuhnya membuat sang pemuda merasa risih namun, tetap tersenyum pada para gadis lain dan tidak memperhatikan gadis itu.

Dari jauh, Sayuka dapat melihat kalau gadis itu berusaha untuk bicara dan mengakrabkan diri pada sekitar, tapi ia tidak diperdulikan. Namun ia tetap tersenyum dan terus berusaha masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, kau ini membuat jalanan sempit!" bentak seorang gadis cantik pada gadis itu. Si gadis bergumam maaf dan mencari posisi lain, tapi ia malah mendapat celaan dari gadis cantik lainnya.

"Dasar gendut!" ejek seorang gadis yang merangkul lelaki tampan itu. Si lelaki tidak memperdulikan ejekan tersebut dan terus menggoda gadis di sebelahnya.

Si gadis tadi, perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka yang sedang tertawa-tawa mengejeknya. Perlahan, ia mengusap pipinya dan berjalan pergi.

Sayuka benar-benar marah sekarang. Memang apa salahnya kalau orang gendut ingin bergaul dengan yang lain? Apa itu salah? Toh juga gadis itu tidak bermaksud buruk!

Dengan kaki jenjangnya, Sayuka mendekati pemuda yang tidak mau tahu tadi dan menarik lelaki itu menjauh dari kerumunan para gadis. Si pemuda kebingungan dengan rona merah saat melihat wajah Sayuka yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hei kau..." kata Sayuka penuh penekanan. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dada si pemuda dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ada apa?" Si pemuda tersenyum salah tingkah saat wajah Sayuka mendekati wajahnya serta tatapan tajam (yang menurutnya penuh rasa suka) dari bola mata _pine green-_nya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah pura-pura tidak tahu tentang gadis itu," kata Sayuka datar sambil menunjuk gadis gendut yang masih berjalan menunduk tadi. Matanya tetap tidak lepas dari wajah si pemuda.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?" lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek ke arah gadis tadi, "Dia sama sekali tidak menarik untukku. Untuk apa aku menggubris perempuan gendut seperti dia." Si pemuda malah mendekati Sayuka dan berusaha meraih pinggang gadis itu, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Kau cantik sekali..."

Sayuka menepis tangan pemuda yang berusaha meraihnya dengan kasar. Sementara para gadis yang bergerombol bersama pemuda tadi melongo penuh kekaguman. Beberapa diantara mereka berbisik-bisik melihat Sayuka bisa mendekati pemuda yang selama ini sangat sulit mereka dekati dalam waktu tak sampai 2 menit.

"Suatu hari kau akan menyadarinya. Cam kan itu," desis Sayuka tajam. Ia menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu dan beranjak pergi.

Namun si pemuda menarik tangan Sayuka agar mendekat padanya dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya? Sudahlah, lupakan saja dan bersenang-senang denganku." Pemuda itu tersenyum mesum melihat tubuh Sayuka yang terlihat menggoda di matanya.

Sayuka berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaga pemuda itu lebih kuat. Kejadian itu menarik perhatian dan membuat para gadis yang tadi bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik iri.

"Sasuke-_kun_ lihat di sebelah sana!"

Sasuke menoleh dan memicingkan mata pada gerombolan tersebut. Ia menangkap wajah yang familiar di matanya sedang menatap tajam wajah seorang pemuda tampan. Sayuka Haruna.

Dengan rasa ingin tahu, Sasuke mendekati kerumunan bersama Karin yang mengekor di belakangnya. Para gadis di sana malah menjerit keget saat bertemu lelaki yang lebih tampan dari pemuda itu.

Dengan jiwa kesosialan yang masih tersisa pada dirinya, Sasuke setengah membuka mulutnya untuk membantu gadis berambut cokelat itu, "Hei—"

"Lepaskan, bodoh." Ucapan Sayuka kontan membuat semua yang berada di sana terkaget-kaget, dan beberapa di antaranya melongo tidak percaya.

Si pemuda sendiri juga terkejut dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sayuka. Tidak terpikir olehnya gadis itu berkata kasar seperti tadi.

Sayuka menatap tajam kemudian pergi dengan kibasan lembut rambut cokelatnya. Tapi mata Sayuka menangkap mata Sasuke menatapnya lekat dan Karin yang memasang wajah mengejek padanya. Ia memutuskan pergi dan tidak perduli dengan tatapan mereka berdua.

"Itu Sayuka kan?" tanya Karin masih dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Ia tidak habis pikir gadis itu berlagak jual mahal pada seorang pemuda tampan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, masih menatap Sakura yang berjalan menjauh. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sehingga gadis itu berkata sekasar tadi.

"Siapa sih gadis itu sebenarnya? Apa kau juga merasa begitu?" tanya Karin lagi, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada Karin dengan wajah datar, "Hn?"

Karin tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sayuka, "Entah kenapa aku mengenalnya... orang yang menyebalkan."

Sasuke kembali memandang Sayuka dari kejauhan. menurutnya Karin setengah benar. Ia sendiri seperti mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya.

'Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya saat mendapat penolakan seperti itu...'

-TBC-

Selamat datang... XD

Aaaaa! Aku udah ngedit ini cerita sampe 2 kaliiii! Dan selalu saja ada yang terlewat... :/ semoga kali ini tak ada yang terlewat ya...XD

Aku sangat mengharapkan tidak ada _silent reader_ di sini. Cukup kesal sih, karena aku butuh komentar dan konkrit kalian di _fic _ini. Kecewa tahu kalau ada yang baca, tapi gak _review_! U3U

Gak maksa juga sih,tapi _review_ kamu sangat berguna buat penyemangat aku! XD

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang menunggu _fic _aku... XD aku senang sekali! :"D

So?

Review ya!

Karikazuka


	2. Chapter 2

**My ID is a...**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini berisi banyak drama dan adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh. Harap yang berumur ****15 tidak membacanya, atau setidaknya tidak meniru adegan tersebut. :D**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, AU, Melo-Drama**

**Rating: T+**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**But if you read, you must review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary_: "Kata papa, aku tidak berguna..."/ "Aku... Suka sekali Sasuke-_kun_..."/ "Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu,"/ "Aku... Hanya ingin bersamamu... Apa boleh?/Sakura, menjalani hidupnya yang baru, dengan ia yang baru... Bukan Sakura yang lemah lagi...\SasuSaku/

.

.

.

"_Lihat apa kau? Dasar tidak berguna!" ucap seorang pria dengan wajah mengejek pada seorang gadis di sampingnya. Saat itu di kereta, dan mereka sedang berdiri di dalam kereta karena tidak ada tempat duduk kosong._

"_..." gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam._

"_Minggir kau, dasar gendut!" ucap yang lain, kali ini seorang perempuan cantik dengan kuku bermanikur indah. Tangannya mengibas kasar rambut merah muda gadis itu, seolah rambut itu adalah sampah._

"_..." lagi-lagi gadis itu diam dan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Mata _emerald_-nya ia pejamkan erat-erat, berusaha menahan air mata yang melesak keluar._

"_Bisamu hanya makan saja! Apa yang bisa kau kerjakan?" ucap seorang pria paruh baya saat gadis itu pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kuyu menahan tangis. Lelaki itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap gadis itu tajam. "Setiap hari selalu pulang malam! Mau jadi apa kau besar nanti?"_

"_Maaf papa..." ucap lirih sang gadis dengan takut. Ia sengaja menunduk, agar poni merah mudanya menutupi matanya yang mulai basah._

_Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin memberitahu ayahnya, kalau ia pulang malam, karena terkunci beberapa jam di lemari sapu sepulang sekolah. Tapi lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menceritakannya barang sekata._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku... Suka sekali Sasuke-_kun_..."_

"_Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar._

"_A-Apakah aku bo-boleh me-melihatmu saja? Aku j-janji tidak akan mengganggumu..."_

"_Terserah."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura Haruno..."_

"_Ma-mau apa kau Karin?"_

"_Kau harus pergi dari dunia ini. Sekarang juga!"_

"_Ta-tapi, KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"H-hahhh... Hahh..." Sayuka terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama putih. Mata hijau _emerald_-nya terbelalak dan mengecil pupilnya sesaat karena kaget sekaligus takut.

Perlahan-lahan, ia mengatur nafasnya sambil mengusap dahinya dari keringat dingin yang muncul saat ia tidur. Wajahnya yang pucat, berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Ia segera berjalan ke arah cermin rias di samping kasurnya dan memandang wajahnya seraya mengelusnya pelan-pelan. Seolah wajah itu mudah rapuh oleh tangan putihnya.

"Ini aku... Aku yang sekarang. Aku yang dulu sudah tidak ada... Tenanglah..." ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Beberapa menit di depan cermin, ia beranjak keluar kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun?" sapa seorang lelaki bermasker hitam ramah pada gadis itu. Di tangannya terdapat piring berisikan roti berbagai bentuk potongan dan beberapa botol selai.

"Ya..." jawabnya pelan. Tangannya mengambil segelas air di meja makan dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Mimpi kejadian masa lalu lagi?" Tanya lelaki itu enteng sambil menengok sedikit ke arah Sayuka. Mata hitam itu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sayuka beberapa saat yang lalu karena melihat kerah piyama gadis itu basah.

Sayuka hanya diam dan membuang muka. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman di tempatnya sekarang.

"Masih mau melanjutkan hal ini, Haruno?" lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek dan menyeduh dua gelas teh untuk mereka berdua. Senyum itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Sayuka.

"Namaku Sayuka!" bentaknya keras. Amarahnya mulai naik ke ubun-ubun kepala dan jika dilanjut, mungkin akan muncul asap di sana.

"Sayuka haruna dan Sakura Haruno, apa bedanya?" balas lelaki itu enteng dan duduk di samping Sayuka atau Sakura itu. Ia meletakkan piring di tengah-tengah meja makan tanggung berlapis pelitur.

"..." Sayuka hanya diam dan mengambil roti dengan wajah kesal. Dengan cepat ia mengoleskan selai _strawberry _ ke atas roti dan mencabik ganas roti itu dengan giginya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Jangan mengelak dari kenyataan, Sakura..." Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya, seakan tidak menyadari kekesalan gadis di hadapannya saat ini.

Sayuka segera menoleh dengan ganas, "Diam." Ia melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat-cepat, saking kesalnya ia pada lelaki di depannya.

Lelaki itu masih tetap tersenyum tanpa perduli dengan perintah Sayuka.

"Sakura Haruno... Kau hanya perlu diam dan mengilang seolah kau sudah tiada. Untuk apa melakukan hal tidak-" belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sayuka atau Sakura keburu memotong ucapannya.

"Hentikan Kakashi! Tidak ada Sakura Haruno di sini!" Sayuka itu berhenti makan dan membentak lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan keras. Tidak perduli apa yang telah dilakukan lelaki di depannya dulu padanya, yang penting marah dulu bagi Sayuka sekarang.

"Tentu ada. Bagaimanapun kau berubah, kau tetap Sakura Haruno. Bukan Sayuka Haruna, nama yang kau buat-buat agar bisa menyelinap masuk di kehidupan mereka saat ini," balas Kakashi dengan senyum tipis di balik maskernya. "Sekuat apapun kau menyangkal, kau tetap Sakura Haruno."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Sayuka menaruh kedua siku tangannya ke atas meja makan dan menunduk dengan air mata di sudut matanya, "Apa aku tidak bisa sempurna menjadi Sayuka Haruna?"

Ia menangis tanpa isakan, tapi Kakashi jelas tahu gadis itu mengucurkan air mata dengan sangat deras. "Apa usahaku kurang keras?" bentak gadis itu kesal di balik lengan tangan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Kakashi bangkit dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "Bagaimanapun, kau tetap Sakura Haruno yang dulu..." Ia mengelus puncak rambut Sakura dengan lembut, "Walau kau berusaha menghapus dirimu yang dulu."

"Menyebalkan. Apa aku kurang cantik?" bentaknya lagi, ia mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menghadap wajah Kakashi tepat di matanya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca dan menyisakan air mata di sekitarnya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengar bentakan Sakura dan wajah gadis itu yang merah padam karena marah, "Cukup menarik dari Sakura Haruno yang dulu." Ia duduk santai di kursi sebelah gadis itu dan menyesap teh hijau miliknya dengan tenang.

Sakura agaknya melunak saat mendengar jawaban Kakashi, "Jadi? Kumohon, jangan ungkit masa lalu itu lagi." Gadis itu menekan giginya atas dan bawah hingga terdengar suara gemeletuk kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Kakashi memandang Sakura lekat tanpa peduli dengan perintah Sakura yang dilontarkan padanya, "Apa misimu?" Lelaki itu tahu, tidak mungkin gadis itu bakal kembali jika tidak memiliki maksud atau tujuan yang pasti.

Sakura mengelap semua sisa air matanya dengan penuh keangkuhan dan menjawab dengan percaya diri, "Membuat mereka semua bertekuk lutut dan memohon di depanku. Akan kubuat mereka menyesal atas ulah mereka **dahulu**." Ia mengucapkan kata dahulu dengan penuh penekanan.

Di saat gadis itu mengingat kembali dirinya yang dulu, ia akan teringat kembali dengan ia yang lemah. Ia yang kerjanya menangis dan meratap. Teringat akan dendam yang menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Ia benar-benar benci dengan orang yang telah membuatnya seperti itu.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah, "Tapi yang belum kutahu..." Ia mendekati wajah Sakura hingga jarak yang tercipta kurang dari satu meter, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah ayahmu saja?"

Sakura memasukkan suapan terakhir rotinya dengan sedikit paksaan kemudian berkata dengan wajah datar, "Untuk apa?"

"Dia ayahmu kan?" tanya Kakashi memastikan. Matanya masih menatap lekat gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Kupikir kau akan kembali-"

"Dia bahkan membenciku," potong Sakura cepat. Ia segera bangkit dan berbalik membelakangi meja makan, "Baginya, aku tidaklah berguna..."

Saat itu, Kakashi melihat kalau punggung kecil Sakura bergetar dan lengan kanan gadis itu bergerak di sekitar matanya. Ia berdiri dan menjauhi Sakura, "Bersiaplah ke sekolah." Lelaki itu kemudian pergi mendahului Sakura.

Ia tahu, Sakura sedang menangis saat ini.

'Dia tidak pernah sayang padaku...'

**-You, Me, and Her-**

Sakura sudah bersiap dengan seragamnya. Dengan rok lipit berwarna merah kotak-kotak hitam, kemeja putih, dan rompi rajutan berwarna krem ia mengendarai sepeda ontelnya.

Sesekali rok setengah lututnya memperlihatkan paha putihnya lebih jauh lagi. Hal itu membuat beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berjalan kaki maupun naik kendaraan menatap Sakura dengan wajah merah.

'Lelaki bodoh,' batin Sakura saat setiap lelaki memandang liar ke arah rok miliknya. Ia sengaja mempercepat laju sepedanya agar cepat sampai ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah, tatapan para lelaki belum pergi dari paha putihnya yang terbuka. Ia diam saja dan mengayuh ke arah parkiran sepeda yang tepat di sebelah parkiran mobil.

"Memamerkan tubuh ya?" sindir seorang gadis dari dalam mobil berwarna merah menyala. Sakura menoleh datar pada pintu mobil yang terbuka itu, "Sayuka Haruna..."

Sakura segera tersenyum tipis ketika melihat teman sekelasnya turun dari mobil merah tersebut, "_Ohayou_, Karin." Ia turun dari sepedanya dan berdiri tepat di depan Karin, "Siapa yang kau maksud pamer itu?" Ia berkata sambi memandang rok gadis di hadapannya itu dengan sudut matanya.

Karin merenggut ketika menyadari kalau ia kena sindir. Ia baru sadar, kalau rok nya bahkan lebih pendek dari rok Sakura saat berdiri. "Cepat Ino!" panggilnya pada teman sekaligus anak buahnya yang masih dari dalam mobil.

"Sebentaaar!" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu keluar dengan sebatang _lip gloos_ di tangan kanannya dan mendekati Karin, "Kau anak baru itu?"

Sakura mengangguk ringan sambil tersenyum palsu, "Salam kenal..."

"Yamanaka Ino. Aku teman Karin tapi dari kelas 11-2," jawab Ino cepat sambil tersenyum sopan. Matanya menelusuri Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, 'Jadi dia anak baru itu?'

"Oke, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat! Cepat! Sasuke -_kun_ pasti sudah datang!" potong Karin cepat, menyudahi acara perkenalan itu. Ia tidak suka berurusan lama-lama dengan anak baru yang menyita perhatian dari dirinya.

Ino mengangguk dan mengejar langkah Karin yang anggun. Dalam hati, ia masih penasaran dengan anak baru itu.

'Penghianat,' batin Sakura saat melihat Ino pergi menjauh bersama gadis berambut merah di sampingnya. Tatapannya menajam saat melihat teman, maksudku mantan temannya berada di sekolah ini pula.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Ino-_pig_! Lama sekali kamu!" ucap Sakura sambil mengerut sebal. Mata gadis itu meneliti sahabatnya dari atas ke bawah, "Kau kenapa?"_

_Ino nyengir dengan gugup dan membenarkan pakaiannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa..." Kemudian gadis itu mendorong Sakura agar cepat pergi dari sana._

_Sakura sedikit bingung tapi ia tetap mencari tahu apa yang salah dari salah satu sahabatnya ini, "Aku yakin ada yang salah denganmu." Ia lalu membelalak saat mengetahui apa yang ada di Ino, "Kau pakai _lipstick_?"_

_Ino menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanan, "Kau tahu?" Sakura mengangguk, dan ia langsung membuka mulutnya kecewa._

"_Dapat dari mana? Itu 'kan mahal?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia juga mencium sesuatu dari baju Ino, "Kau juga pakai parfum?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Sekolah melarang kita-"_

_Ino memiringkan bibir bawahnya mengejek, "Aku tidak peduli... Toh aku suka, dan ini bukan sembarangan kosmetik!" Ia mengeluarkan beberapa botol dan batangan dari saku rok seragamnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura._

_Sakura membelalak melihat beberapa kosmetik terkenal tren musim ini sedang dipegang oleh Ino. Ia tahu, kalau barang-barang seperti ini tidak murah, bahkan untuk kalangan orang dewasa yang sudah bekerja. "Da-dapat dari mana Ino?"_

_Ino menyemprotkan parfum secara diam-diam ke perut baju Sakura dan berkata, "Aku dapat dari Karin." Ia menyusupkan botol parfum yang disemprotkannya ke kantung seragam Sakura tanpa gadis itu menyadarinya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seorang dua orang guru wanita datang mendekati mereka. Ino yang tahu kalau Sakura yang sepenuhnya sedang memegang kosmetiknya segera menjauh beberapa langkah, untuk memberi jalan guru-guru itu. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Sakura kebingungan dan panik._

"_Kau, Sakura Haruno. Sebagai siswa di sekolah ini, dilarang memakai maupun membawa barang kosmetik di sekolah!" kata seorang guru sambil merampas kesmetik itu dari tangan Sakura._

_Gadis itu gelagapan, "Ta-tapi itu bukan punya saya _sensei_!" Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang berada di belakang kedua guru tersebut dengan senyum mengejek dengan seseorang. Karin._

_Sedetik kemudian, Sakura tahu saat melihat senyuman dari kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu menjebaknya. Dan sahabatnya sendiri menghianati dirinya._

_Ia diam saja saat sang guru memarahi dan memberi wejangan pada dirinya. Ia juga diam saat sang guru menemukan parfum dalam kantong seragamnya. Ia hanya diam terpaku, menatap sahabatnya tersenyum tipis padanya, dengan orang yang dari dulu mengganggunya._

_Masih diam saja, saat kedua tangannya dipegang kedua guru tersebut dan membawanya ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk diadili. Ia hanya terus memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan tanpa makna._

_Dan mulai saat itu, Sakura tidak punya lagi sahabat bernama Yamanaka Ino._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Pa-pagi Yuka-c_han_..." sapa gadis bermata lavender dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia berdiri untuk memberi jalan pada Sakura yang akan duduk di mejanya.

"Pagi Hinata," sapa Sakura yang sekarang menjadi Sayuka itu dengan senyum ramah. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan membuka _handphone_ layar sentuh berwarna putih mini. Ia segera membuka profil Sasuke Uchiha dan Karin secara bergantian.

"Yu-Yuka-_chan _su-sudah beli buku paket?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Ia sebenarnya malu untuk bertanya pada orang-orang, tapi entah kenapa jika dengan Sayuka, ia tidak terlalu malu.

Sakura menggeleng lugu dan bertanya, "Aku bisa beli di mana ya Hinata?" Ia meletakkan _handphone_-nya ke meja dan mendengarkan Hinata.

"Be-beli di toko buku saja. Soalnya Yuka-_chan _baru saja masuk dan persediaan buku pasti sudah tidak ada..." jawab Hinata kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Ia sedikit tertarik melihat_ handphone _Sakura yang manis. Tapi matanya menangkap ada foto orang yang dikenalnya, 'I-itu foto Sasuke-_kun_, kan?'

Sakura tahu kalau Hinata terkejut saat ia membuka biodata Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu, dan tersenyum.

Hinata duduk diam di bangkunya dengan wajah tegang. Ia bingung, kenapa Sayuka Haruna bisa membuka biodata Sasuke Uchiha? Memang profil para siswa KCA disimpan di _website_ sekolah, tapi tidak ada siswa yang bisa membuka profil tersebut jika tidak tahu kata kuncinya.

Dan ia yakin, Sayuka Haruna tidak memiliki kata sandinya.

Karena di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tahu kata sandinya, kecuali ketua klub dan ketua kelas.

'Yuka-_chan_, tahu dari mana?' batin Hinata dalam diam. Ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

Sementara itu, Sakura atau Sayuka Haruna itu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

'Aku memang bisa mendapatkan apa yang kumau Hinata...'

**-You, Me, and Her-**

"Apa mau kuantar Yuka-_chan_?"

Sakura menggeleng riang, "Tidak usah, aku tahu jalannya kok!" Ia menaiki sepedanya dan memperbaiki letak tas di punggungnya.

Hinata tersenyum mengerti dan hendak berpamitan, tapi ada sebuah suara di sebelahnya yang membuatnya menoleh. Sakura juga memperhatikan asal suara itu, tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar dan tegas. Di telinganya kanannya terpasang _headset_ dan ia menenteng tas punggung di lengan kanannya.

Karin merengut kesal, "Kenapa?" Gadis itu masih tidak terima penolakan dari Uchiha keren di depannya ini dan mencoba membujuknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Sasuke selagi ia menaiki sepeda ontelnya. Ia bergegas menggayuh sepeda itu dan menginggalkan Karin yang terus saja membuntutinya sejak tadi pagi.

Karin mencak-mencak di tempat saat itu juga. Ia bergegas ke mobil di sebelah, tapi matanya menangkap wajah Sayuka Haruna dan Hyuuga Hinata sedang memandangi dirinya.

"Apa?" tantang Karin sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia sedang _moody_ karena permintaan kencannya tidak digenapi sang pangeran es.

Hinata menggeleng cepat dan berlalu terbirit-birit setelah memberi salam pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura sendiri mengulum senyum, membuat karin memasang tatapan menyebalkan.

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu malu?" sindir Sakura sambil berlalu dengan sepeda ontelnya. Beberapa siswa laki-laki melepas kepergian Sakura dengan wajah merona merah.

"Maksud-, Heii!" belum sempat karin mengerti maksud sindiran tadi, Sakura sudah menjauh pergi. Ia terdiam membeku sambil berpikir, 'Apa aku pernah menyindirinya tidak tahu malu?'

Ia segera menghentikan pikirannya karena beberapa siswa melihatinya dengan senyum-senyum geli. Karin menatapi mereka satu persatu dengan tajam dan langsung berlari ke dalam mobilnya.

'Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres,' batin Karin sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

**-You, Me, and Her-**

Sakura terus mengayuh dengan santai. Tidak diperdulikan titik-titik keringat di dahi dan pelipisnya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan siswa-siswa lelaki yang merona merah di daerah pejalan kaki.

Gadis itu teringat untuk membeli buku dan memutuskan untuk ke toko buku sebentar. Ia berhenti dan memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir toko buku, kemudian masuk. Segera hawa dingin dari AC yang ada disana menyergap Sakura, membuat gadis itu bernapas lega.

Ia segera melaju ke tempat buku pelajaran. Lagi-lagi tidak dipedulikannya para laki-laki yang memandanginya denganpenuh kekaguman. Satu diantaranya yang memakai kacamata, berulang kali menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya karena terlalu terpesona dengan Sakura.

Bahkan saat Sakura memasuki area buku pelajaran, beberapa laki-laki mengikuti dirinya dan bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku. Sakura yang mendapati mereka bersembunyi hanya tersenyum sinis pada mereka, tapi mereka semua malah langsung mimisan melihat senyuman gadis itu.

Sakura merogoh kantong saku dan mengeluarkan catatan buku yang harus ia beli. Ia mengambil beberapa buku, sambil terus fokus pada catatannya. Karena tidak terlalu perhatian, buku yang akan diambilnya langsung terjatuh semua.

Dengan sedikit panik, Sakura hendak mengambili buku-buku itu. Tapi sebuah tangan yang cukup besar sudah mengambili semua buku-buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum senang, "Sasuke-_kun_." Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke Uchiha akan ke tampat ini.

Sasuke mengangguk datar dan mengambil satu buku yang dipungutnya dari rak, kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu berterima kasih dan mengambil catatannya lagi. Tapi tangan Sasuke langsung merebut kertas itu dan mengambil nama-nama buku yang ada di tulisan tersebut.

Sakura mengikuti arah jalan lelaki itu saat ia sibuk mengambil buku. Beberapa laki-laki mendesah kecewa karena mengira Sakura dibantu oleh kekasihnya. Terkadang Sakura melongok ke catatan yang dibawa Sasuke dan menunjuk apa buku yang tertinggal.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil buku yang ditunjuk Sakura. Sesaat ia mencium bau buah _cherry_ dari tubuh gadis di sampingnya. Tapi ia segera tersadar dan menuju ke rak buku lain, untuk mengambil buku.

.

.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun _. Aku sangat tertolong karenamu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria. Di tangannya sudah menggenggam tas kertas berisi buku-buku miliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis menggoda, "Lalu apa imbalan untukku?" ia mencoba untuk menggoda Sayuka Haruna di depannya.

Sakura atau Sayuka itu tercenung sesaat, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Mau ke sana?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah _cafe _yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Sasuke diam saja, tapi Sakura sudah menarik lengan seragamnya ke arah _cafe_ tersebut. Dengan santai, ia mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Sampai disana, mereka memesan minuman dingin dan _cake_. Keduanya duduk di meja yang terletak di sebelah kaca _cafe_ yang langsung mengarah pada jalan raya. Sakura meminum jus anggur pesanannya dengan ceria, melupakan Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"Hei, kau."

Gadis itu merasa dipanggil menghentikan acara minumnya dan menghadap pada Sasuke, "Namaku Sayuka, Uchiha-_san_." Agaknya ia merasa kesal dipanggil seperti itu oleh lelaki tampan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau," Sasuke menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan datar, "Kemarin di _glider_?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu berhasil dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat kejadian itu?" tanya Sakura enteng sambil tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya seolah bukan mendengar hal yang mengejutkan, membingungkan, maupun memalukan. Hanya senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya.

Lelaki itu sedikit mengagumi Sakura yang cepat tanggap dengan ucapannya yang sangat minim itu. Walaupun begitu hanya disimpannya dalam hati dan ia hanya mengangguk datar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang dilontarkan balik padanya.

"Dia yang menggodaku," jawab Sakura datar dan santai-santai saja. Ia segera menyendok _cake _cokelat di hadapannya dengan garpu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Hn?" ia mendekatkan jus tomat pada dirinya sambil berkata, "Tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api."

Sakura terkikik geli dengan garpu di mulut mungilnya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis lebih tinggi. "Ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara panjang, sungguh langka," ucap Sakura di sela-sela tawa kecilnya.

Lelaki dingin itu dengan cuek meminum jus tomatnya. _Cake_ yang dipesankan paksa oleh Sakura tidak disentuhnya, tapi sayang juga jika tidak dimakan. Akhirnya ia memakannya juga. Cukup enak.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali memakan _cake_-nya dengan lahap kemudian berkata, "Tidak terlalu manis untukmu."

Sasuke diam saja. Entah kenapa, bersama gadis ini, ia jadi banyak bertanya dan berkata-kata.

Sakura tertawa lagi dan berkata ringan tanpa ditanya lagi, "Bisa dilihat dari minuman yang kau pesan, kalau kau tidak suka manis."

Satu yang Sasuke tahu dari Sayuka Haruna.

Gadis itu menarik.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sudah gadis itu menatap kedua orang yang berada di dalam _cafe_ yang berada 100 meter dari mobilnya berada. Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum pada Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sasuke tersenyum miring menatap wajah gadis itu.

Karin mendengus dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ seri terbarunya, kemudian membuka profil gadis yang ada disana bersama Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum merendahkan.

"Jangan bermimpi bisa mendekati Sasuke-**ku **, Sayuka Haruna."

-TBC-

**Special thanks: **

Phouthrye Mitarashi15, 3S, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, eet gitu, maylan 41, Lucy Uchino, Sara BluePink27, Poetrie-chan, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, GerardErza, Kikyo Fujikazu, Asa, nattually, Obsinyx Virderald, Jimi-li, Miki Abaddonia Lucifen, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Reivany UchiHaruno, Kakaru niachinaha, TheAdev22, Uchihachan, Wazuka Arihyosi, Kikyo Fujikazu, Lyana Boci-Moci, Beky, review, Rei Fujisaki 27, harappa, Viechan Blackcherry.

_**Fic**_** ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan me-**_**review**_** cerita ini! :D**

Halo semuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ah, senang sekali bisa melanjutkan _fic_ ini! XD

Maaf kalau _update_-nya lama ya... Karena bulan april, aku nyaris _full_ libur..XP Ingin _update_, tapi jarang ke warnet. Jadi beginilah, baru bisa _update_.

Fic ini cukup sulit dibuat, karena aku harus bisa membuat karakter Sakura yang manis, tapi menghanyutkan #dishanaro XD

Oh ya, banyak yang bilang kalau ini nyontek dari komik... XD Enggak lho, ini hanya terinspirasi aja..:D Aku gak tahu jalan ceritanya, dan cuma baca volume 5 aja di komik itu... :/ Jadi akan beda jauh dari komik sebenarnya... :D

Btw, selamat hari Kartini! XD Semoga tidak ada lagi yang namanya penindasan perempuan,memanfaatkan apalagi menduakan perempuan... =="a

_Mind to Review_?

Karikazuka


	3. Chapter 3

Karin mendengus dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ seri terbarunya, kemudian membuka profil gadis yang ada disana bersama Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum merendahkan.

"Jangan bermimpi bisa mendekati Sasuke-**ku **, Sayuka Haruna."

**My ID is a...**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini berisi banyak drama dan adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh. Harap yang berumur ****15 tidak membacanya, atau setidaknya tidak meniru adegan tersebut. :D**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, AU, Melo-Drama**

**Rating: T+**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**But if you read, you must review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary_: "Kata papa, aku tidak berguna..."/ "Aku... Suka sekali Sasuke-_kun_..."/ "Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu,"/ "Aku... Hanya ingin bersamamu... Apa boleh?/Sakura, menjalani hidupnya yang baru, dengan ia yang baru... Bukan Sakura yang lemah lagi...\SasuSaku/

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang (yang didominasi Sakura) gadis itu segera menghabiskan potongan terakhir _cake -_nya dan mengambil uang dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

Tapi Sasuke sudah bangkit menuju kasir sambil berkata datar, "Aku yang bayar." Beberapa menit, ia kembali dan menentengkan tas berisi buku Sakura.

"Lalu aku harus memberi imbalan padamu apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau bahkan sudah membayarkan untukku, dan membawakan belanjaanku," gerutu Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibir kanannya dan berjalan keluar bersama Sakura disampingnya. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat sepeda mereka diparkirkan. Sasuke sudah naik duluan ke sepedanya sementara Sakura berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum cerianya, sementara rambutnya berkibar karena angin sore.

Sasuke mengangguk datar, "Aku pergi." Kemudian ia bersiap menggayuh lagi. Tapi tangannya ditahan Sakura, sehingga ia menoleh.

"Lain kali pasti kubalas kebaikanmu," kata Sakura sambil terus tersenyum. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke menangkap rambut panjang Sakura yang berkibar oleh angin sambil terus menatap mata _pine green_ di depannya. Gadis itu merona tipis.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang perlahan menyelipkan rambut cokelat Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Sasuke kemudian mengayuh sepedanya pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang melambaikan tangan untuknya.

Gadis bermata _pine green _ itu masih tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya mengandung arti lain. Beberapa lelaki muda yang berada di sekitar sana langsung merona merah karena senyuman itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau senyum itu...

...seringai puas dari Sakura Haruno

"Kena kau, Sasuke Uchiha," desis Sakura sambil terus memandangi punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh dengan tatapan misterius andalannya.

.

.

.

"J-jadi begitu _nii-san_?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan membuka dasi seragamnya dengan wajah datar. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" ia membuka kancing teratas kemeja seragamnya dan mengambil teh dingin dari dalam kulkas.

Hinata yang sejak tadi duduk di meja makan menaruh kedua tangannya gugup dan berkata pelan, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Jadi _nii-san_ yakin kalau siswa baru tidak akan mendapatkan sandi dari profil siswa?" Mata gadis itu menatap kakaknya dengan penuh tanya.

Lelaki bernama Neji itu mengangguk setelah meminum segelas teh dingin, "Ya, sangat yakin." Neji meletakkan dasi seragam keatas meja dan berkata, "Kecuali..."

Hinata mendongak bingung. "Kecuali?"

Neji menatap adiknya balik dengan datar, "Kecuali dia punya koneksi dalam sekolah." Lelaki ini sendiri bingung karena adiknya bertanya hal mengenai profil siswa. Tapi ia memilih diam dan mengambil wajan, dan menuangkan minyak ke dalamnya.

"Maksud _nii-san_, dia diberitahu orang dalam?" tanya Hinata lagi. Gadis itu masih tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya yang sedang menumis makan malam.

Neji mengangguk dan menunjuk kulkas, "Ambilkan daging."

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan dan mengambil daging dalam kulkas sesuai perintah kakaknya. Di pikirannya terbayang-bayang profil Sasuke Uchiha yang bisa dibuka Sayuka.

'Yuka-_chan_, sedikit mencurigakan...'

.

.

.

Gadis itu sudah sampai rumah, ia sedang mengiris beberapa sayuran hijau dan mencucinya dengan bersih. Beberapa sayuran ia potong kecil-kecil agar mudah untuk dimakan olehnya dan Kakashi.

**Drrrt... Drrrt... **

Sakura segera mengambil _handphone_ dari saku baju _overall_-nya dan memencet layar _handphone_ tersebut ringan. Alisnya langsung mengerut ketika membaca pesan yang tertuang di sana.

**Kakashi: **

**Hari ini aku tidak pulang. Kau makan saja sendiri dan tutup pintu serta jendelanya.**

Sakura mendesah dan segera memasukkan _handphone_-nya kembali ke dalam saku. Ia segera meringkasi beberapa sayuran yang belum sempat terpotong dan tercuci kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es.

"Haaah... Dagingnya habis..." kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Padahal ia sedang ingin membuat tumis sayuran daging malah bahannya yang penting kurang. Ia segera meraih dompet dan beranjak keluar rumah.

Dalam perjalanan, ia berpikir, apa sebegitu sibuknya Kakashi hingga tidak pulang? Ini bukan kali pertama, Sakura ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Biasanya dia hanya cuek saja, tapi hari ini banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kakashi.

Ia menatap langit di atasnya yang bertaburan bintang dengan wajah sayu. Begitu banyak yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini dan ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah ia bisa melakukannya. Sanggupkah?

Membuat beberapa orang yang dulu menyiksanya menyesal, meminta maaf padanya dan melihat dia apa adanya. Bukan hanya Sayuka Haruna yang terlihat begitu sempurna, tapi juga Sakura Haruno yang begitu banyak kekurangan dulu.

Khususnya pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Lelaki itu yang telah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping, membuatnya dicemooh satu sekolah, dan mengacuhkannya. Dirinya yang dulu begitu mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, terlihat sangat bodoh.

Dan Sakura, tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa membuatmu memohon-mohon padaku. Seperti saat kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura Haruno..." bisik Sakura sambil terus berjalan dan memandang langit di atasnya.

**Brakk**

"Ugh," pekik Sakura kecil saat ia merasakan tubuhnya tertabrak sesuatu di depannya. Ia segera berhenti mendongak dan menatap depannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah seseorang paman yang memakai baju kantoran dan wajah orang itu merah. Sang paman segera menoleh dengan wajah sayu dan tersenyum mesum.

"Maafkan aku paman, aku tidak sengaja," kata Sakura sambil ber-_ojigi_ singkat. Walau ia ingin pergi dari sana, tapi ia masih mempunyai sopan santun setelah menabrak seseorang.

Sang paman bukannya pergi, malah mendekati Sakura dan memegang tangan gadis itu, "Oh hei cantiiik... Ayo jalan-jalan sama pamaaan~" Ia menarik tangan Sakura dengan agresif.

"Ma-Maaf paman, aku masih harus ke suatu tempat dulu. Aku permisi," balas Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan sang paman pada lengan kanannya. Ia masih berusaha untuk sopan pada orang yang lebih tua dari padanya.

Sang paman, bukannya malah melepaskan malah mencengkram erat lengan kanan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu meringis, "Oh, ayolah sayaaaang~ Nanti akan kuajak ke tempat yang baguuus~"

Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia segera bersiap ancang ancang dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya, "Kubilang lepaskan!" sambil berkata seperti itu, ia segera melemparkan kepalan tangannya sekuat tenaga pada pipi sang paman.

**Crooot**

Darah langsung keluar dari hidung sang paman. Ia secara reflek melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan kanan Sakura dan terjatuh dengan suara bedebam yang keras. Pasti sangat sakit.

"Cih," decih Sakura sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang memerah. Ia segera berbalik dan menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa memerdulikan apa yang terjadi pada orang di belakangnya.

Paman di belakangnya membuka matanya yang sejenak gelap. Di seberangnya ada sebuah kayu sepanjang lengannya dengan panjang 30 sentimeter. Tidak berpikir panjang, ia segera meraih kayu tersebut dan bangkit.

Kondisinya yang mabuk, membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ia berencana membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu pingsan dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang ia inginkan. Segera ia berjalan cepat dan mengejar gadis yang berada sejauh 10 meter tersebut.

**Kraaak**

Kayu tersebut retak seketika kemudian patah menjadi tiga bagian.

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat. Rambut cokelatnya berkibar karena tolehannya yang begitu cepat. Matanya membelalak saat tetesan bewarna merah terlempar ke sudut wajahnya. Ia menyentuh sudut wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

Di depannya saat ini, dua orang pria dengan posisi yang berbeda sedang memblokir jalan agar sang paman tidak berhasil meraihnya. Satu berambut _raven_ dan yang satu berambut _silver_ dengan sedikit merah.

Warna darah.

Sang pria berambut raven dalam posisi kaki kanan lurus—terlihat habis menendang dan menahan serangan sang paman. Wajah tampannya yang berpeluh memandang lurus dan tajam pada si paman yang tersungkur.

Yang satu lagi, dalam posisi tangan kanan di depan kepalanya dan satunya mengepal—sehabis menyerang sang paman dengan tinjunya. Wajahnya juga berpeluh, tapi ditambah dengan aliran darah yang mengalir pelan di pinggir dahinya.

"Sasuke, Kakashi..." ucap Sakura dengan mata terbelalak. Perlahan ia menyentuh ujung wajahnya dan menatap tangannya dengan wajah kaget.

Darah.

Sakura langsung menggulirkan matanya cepat pada kedua sosok di hadapannya dan berlari mendekati mereka yang sebelumnya memunggunginya. Sakura segera mengambil sapu tangan di saku _overall_-nya dan mengusapkannya pada wajah Kakashi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Ia meraih wajah Kakashi yang lebih tinggi darinya dan segera mengusap darah di leher Kakashi dengan cepat. Matanya menelusuri pusat dari luka sang lelaki.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah datar. Ia dengan langkah perlahan mencekal sang paman yang jatuh terseret beberapa meter yang berwajah lebam. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mencekal kedua tangan sang paman—menyeretnya agar tidak kabur.

Sakura yang sedang berusaha menghentikan aliran darah Kakashi, menoleh dan menatap tajam sang paman. Dengan cepat ia mendekati paman itu dengan tangan terkepal. Sasuke diam saja, walau ia agak bingung dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Rasakan ini!" kata Sakura sambil melemparkan kanannya sebagai tinju dengan keras. Ia sangat kesal dan marah, sudah membuat orang yang ia kenal menjadi terluka.

**BRAAAAK**

Sasuke melotot, Kakashi meringis sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

Paman mesum itu pingsan seketika dengan darah mengucur dari bibir dan hidungnya. Sakura menatap puas sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang agak ngilu sehabis meninju sang paman mesum.

"Ayo kita pulang Kakashi-_kun_, kita obati lukamu di rumah." Ia meraih kepala Kakashi. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan meringis kecil. "Biarkan paman gila itu terkapar disini," katanya sarkastik dan menoleh pada sang paman yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya pada sang paman dan menatap kedua tangannya yang kotor oleh darah. Ia tidak menyangka, gadis yang terlihat lembut seperti Sayuka mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu. Ia kembali memandang sang paman yang wajahnya sudah tidak karuan lagi oleh pukulan sang gadis.

'Boleh juga kekuatannya,' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Wajahnya yang datar dan bersimbah peluh karena berlari melindungi sang gadis tidak ia hiraukan.

Sakura tidak banyak bicara langsung mengambil alih sapu tangan itu dan membebatkannya pada kepala Kakashi, "Kau... Kejadian begitu saja sampai seperti ini!" Sakura memukul kecil lengan sang pemuda.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum meringis dan berkata ringan, "Tanganmu sendiri kelihatannya sedikit retak, kan?" Ia menggulirkan mata _onyx_-nya ke tangan kanan Sakura—terlihat merah di buku jarinya.

Sakura hanya nyengir kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura ramah, dengan senyum manisnya. "Benar tidak ada yang sakit?"

"Aku kerja di sana..." ungkap Sasuke sambil menoleh pada _mini market_ yang agak jauh dari pandangan—tertutup pepohonan yang ada disana. Ia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura tentang kondisinya.

Sakura melongok dan berkata, "Padahal barusan aku mau kesana, eh malah ada kejadian seperti ini. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya." Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan mengusap dagu kanan Sasuke yang berdarah.

Sasuke diam saja dan memegang dagu kanannya sendiri, kemudian mengusap-usapnya. Perih terasa di dagunya tersebut, karena terkena sabetan kayu yang retak tadi.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengambil plester dan menempelkannya di dagu Sasuke yang terluka. "Semoga bisa jadi permintaan maaf..." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir kanannya dan menatap langsung pada mata sang gadis.

Si gadis sendiri membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan senyuman manis.

"Lain kali jangan berkeliaran malam-malam!" ucap Kakashi dengan agak keras pada gadis yang masih bertatap-tatapan dengan laki-laki lain. "Lihat, kau hampir saja bisa dibawa orang itu," tambahnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih nyeri.

"Ya maaf, aku tadi mau beli daging! Tapi paman itu seenaknya menarikku!" elak Sakura sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Kakashi padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum ada polisi yang melihat paman sialan ini," usul lelaki berambut perak pada kedua orang di hadapannya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura agar pergi dari sana.

Sakura tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang hendak pergi pula dan berkata, "Tidak, kita harus ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seseorang gadis berambut biru keunguan berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Mata lavendernya bergulir memandang langit yang sedang memancarkan bintang-bintang. Ia menghela napas pelan dan menatap layar ponselnya.

Ia masih tidak percaya, kalau Sayuka bisa membuka profil siswa yang jelas-jelas hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. ia menatap profil Sayuka Haruna, yang ia dapatkan sandinya dari sang kakak.

10 kali menatap tulisan itu, hasilnya tetap sama.

Profil Sayuka Haruna...

...Kosong.

'Siapa Sayuka-_chan _sebenarnya?' batin gadis itu pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura segera keluar dari ruang pengobatan dengan menuntun Kakashi yang kepalanya di perban. Sasuke yang menunggu di ruang tunggu berdiri kemudian menatap mereka berdua. Ia melihat tangan tangan Sakura juga diberi perban.

Gadis yang dipandangi itu meringis, "Benar, tanganku retak karena terlalu keras memukul tadi. Sasuke-_kun_, maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari ini." ia ber-_ojigi_ singkat sambil tersenyum sungkan.

Sasuke menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku pulang dulu." Ia segera menjauhi mereka berdua yang masih berjejeran.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau barengan saja?" usul Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik maskernya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka sudah berjalan bersama. Sakura yang mulai bosan akan keheningan mereka angkat bicara, "Kalian kenapa tahu-tahu sudah di belakangku?"

Sasuke menyahut dengan wajah datar, "Aku mau pulang dan lihat kau dengan orang itu." Masih diingatnya sang paman gila tadi meraih tongkat pemukul tersebut dan mendekati Sayuka yang berjalan menjauh.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan beralih pada Kakashi yang berada di sebelah kirinya, "Kalau Kakashi-_kun_? Tadi kirim pesan kalau tidak pulang?" Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menoleh pada lelaki tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi di balik maskernya, "Ternyata tugasku selesai lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Jadi aku mau mampir beli buku sebentar. Tapi malah melihatmu dikejar-kejar paman itu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ia agak heran dengan kata 'pulang ke rumah' dan menduga mereka adalah kakak beradik. Tapi ia tidak yakin, pasalnya wajah keduanya beda jauh sekali.

Tapi... Sasuke diam saja.

Bukannya tidak perduli, tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya pada situasi macam ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat dua arah jalan yang berbeda. Ketiganya berhenti di persimpangan jalan tersebut. Sasuke segera mengambil jalan kanan sementara Kakashi dan Sakura jalan yang kiri.

Sakura menoleh dan berteriak kecil, "Sasuke-_kun_!" Ia berhenti, diikuti oleh Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya.

Sang uchiha bungsu itu menoleh. Wajahnya tersinari cahaya lampu jalan yang ada di atasnya. Ia diam saja tapi mata _onyx_-nya memandang Sayuka haruna lurus.

Sakura tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban, "Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sasuke tercenung sesaat, tapi ia menaikkan sudut bibir kanannya sedikit sambil terus berjalan menjauh.

Sakura tersenyum lega—seolah tahu Sasuke membalas ucapannya dengan pandangan. Sudah biasa baginya membaca ekspresi sang Uchiha yang selalu datar tersebut. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh bersama Kakashi.

"Dia... Orang itu?" tanya Kakashi yang berada di samping sang gadis bersurai cokelat. Mata _onyx_-nya memancarkan tanya pada sang gadis.

Sakura merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum licik, "Ya, dia orangnya..." Kemudian ia memandang balik Kakashi dengan penuh keyakinan di mata _pine green_-nya. Mata berkilatkan kepuasan tersendiri dalam dirinya.

Kakashi diam saja dan mengusap rambut cokelat panjang Sakura, "Kau mengecat rambut merah mudamu dan memakai lensa kontak, hanya agar dia tidak mengetahui jati dirimu?"

Sakura diam saja, tapi ia tersenyum tipis—membiarkan Kakashi membelai rambut panjang cokelatnya dengan lembut.

Diam-diam, sang pemuda berambut _raven_ di seberang jalan menoleh sejenak dengan wajah datar. Memandang Kakashi dan Sayuka Haruna yang begitu dekatnya, dan tangan lelaki itu membelai rambut sang gadis.

'Orang yang membuatku menderita... Akan kuhancurkan perlahan-lahan...'

**-TBC-**

Special thanks:

Aika Yuki-chan, **d3rin****, **Uchihachan, **Kakaru niachinaha****, **Poetrie-chan, **kuchiki lover****, **harappa, **Neerval-Li**, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **Lucy Uchino**, Kikyo Fujikazu, **Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**, troll, **Sindi 'Kucing Pink**, Viechan Blackcherry, **Trancy Anafeloz**, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, **momijy-kun**, Chocolate Lolypop, **El amelia**, Lyana Boci-Moci, **Poetrie-chan**, cerry Hishikawa, **Lhylia Kiryu****, **eet gitu, **MilanArizawa**, Aiko Sakira Uchiha, **Aiko Kirisawa**, Sung Rae Ki,**FelsonSpitfire**, Yukhiichan, **nhissa kyuppa**, ikimasta, **Na Fourthok'og**

**Maaf kalau ada yang terlewat ataupun salah penulisan ya… Marahi aku jika itu terjadi… :3**

Hohoho... halo semua? :D

Kurasa _chapter_ ini sangatlah datar... =="a

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Review?

Karikazuka


	4. Chapter 4

"Dia... Orang itu?" tanya Kakashi yang berada di samping sang gadis bersurai cokelat. Mata _onyx_-nya memancarkan tanya pada sang gadis.

Sakura merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum licik, "Ya, dia orangnya..."

"Kau mengecat rambut merah mudamu dan memakai lensa kontak, hanya agar dia tidak mengetahui jati dirimu?"

Sakura diam saja, tapi ia tersenyum tipis—membiarkan Kakashi membelai rambut panjang cokelatnya dengan lembut.

Diam-diam, sang pemuda berambut _raven_ di seberang jalan menoleh sejenak dengan wajah datar. Memandang Kakashi dan Sayuka Haruna yang begitu dekatnya, dan tangan lelaki itu membelai rambut sang gadis.

'Orang yang membuatku menderita... akan kuhancurkan perlahan-lahan...'

**My ID is a...**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini berisi banyak drama dan adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh. Harap yang berumur ****15 tidak membacanya, atau setidaknya tidak meniru adegan tersebut. :D**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, AU, Melo-Drama**

**Rating: T+**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**But if you read, you must review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah insiden 'kecil' kemarin malam, si gadis bersurai cokelat panjang dan bermata hijau gelap itu tidak menampakkan dirinya hari ini di kelas.

Ketika Hinata datang, puluhan siswa datang mengerumuninya dan memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada sang gadis manis yang selalu memunculkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hinata-_san_, apa kau tahu Sayuka dimana?"

"Hyuuga-_san_, apa hari ini Haruna tidak masuk?"

"Apakah ia sakit? Atau apa?"

"Kau 'kan teman sebangkunya, tolong beri tahu kami!"

"Kami mohooon!"

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah dengan peluh di pelipisnya dan rona merah yang menjalar sampai setengah wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak biasa ditatap orang sedemikian banyaknya—dan semuanya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan memohon.

Oh, salah apa dirinya ini, ya Tuhan?"

"A-aku ku-kurang tahuu... Ma-maafkan a-aku..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Mata lavender-nya bergulir gelisah menatap ruang kosong lain yang bisa ia pijaki.

"Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Bohong, kau pasti tahu!"

"Cepat beri tahu kami!"

Gadis itu menutup matanya ketakutan, kepalanya pusing sekali. "A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." ucapnya lirih. Tidak disangkanya kalau Sayuka akan sedemikian terkenal dalam waktu beberapa hari saja.

Seorang siswa tidak sabar dan mencoba meraih bahu si gadis berambut indigo, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Semua yang ada disana menoleh serentak.

"Pergi."

Semua yang awalnya ribut dan berisik langsung hening. Gantian para gadis menjerit tertahan melihat adegan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa~!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ kereeeen!"

"Aku nyaris meleleh(?)~~"

Disana, Sasuke Uchiha yang masih memanggul tas sekolahnya—dia baru datang—menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan datar namun menusuk.

Perlahan-lahan, semua siswa buyar dengan teratur—meninggalkan Hinata yang bernapas lega sambil mengelus dada. Lega sekali rasanya tidak didesak seperti tadi.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Uchiha-san..." ucap Hinata tulus. Ia tersenyum gugup dan langsung angkat kaki dari sana—takut kalau akan ada yang mendesaknya seperti tadi.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke Uchiha dengan pandangan datar.

Hinata berhenti di tempat dan menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, "Y-ya?" Hawa dingin segera menyergap tubuhnya yang mungil. "A-apa Uchiha-_san_ juga mencari Yu-Yuka-_chan_?" tanya Hinata menerka-nerka.

Sasuke diam saja—tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"A-aku sungguh ti-tidak tahu alasan Yuka-_chan_ tidak masuk... Te-terakhir aku lihat dia mau ke to-toko bu-buku..." Hinata mulai ketakutan dan pipinya mulai memerah gugup.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Nyatanya lelaki itu hanya memanggilnya saja tanpa tanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah cukup tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sayuka Haruna kemarin.

Yang ia pikirkan, kenapa gadis itu tidak masuk?

Apakah luka di tangannya terlalu serius, hingga ia tidak masuk?

Apakah ada—

Cih, kenapa pula seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus peduli?

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Kakashi menoleh dan mendekat, "Masih sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk dan meringis kecil. Tangan kirinya memegangi telapak tangannya yang terbungkus perban dan sedikit membengkak. "Sakit sekali," rintihnya ketika menyentuh beberapa sudut tangannya pelan.

Kakashi duduk di samping sang gadis dan mengambil alih tangan kanan gadis itu dengan lembut seraya berkata, "Salahmu terlalu beringas memukulnya."

"Sudah untung kubantu balas dendam memukul paman itu! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku," seloroh Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak terima kalau dirinya malah dimarahi oleh sang pemuda berambut perak ini.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya dan membuka perban putih di tangan Sakura, "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus berterima kasih padaku."

Sakura menoleh sengit dan memicingkan mata _emerald_-nya, "Maksudmu?" Ia memperhatikan wajah Kakashi yang tersenyum tipis.

Wajah pemuda itu mendekat hingga tersisa beberapa senti saja—membuat sang Haruno bisa menatap dalam mata _onyx_ sang Hatake. "Kau juga sudah kubantu balas dendam... apakah aku akan mendapat ucapan terima kasih?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum miring.

Sakura mendengus dan menempelkan dahinya pada sang pemuda lalu berkata sinis, "Bisakah kau buat aku berkata 'terima kasih'?"

"Akan kupastikan kau mengatakan itu," ucap Kakashi percaya diri dan memundurkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Ia melanjutkan membuka perban sang gadis dengan lembut.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan tangannya diurus, "Silahkan saja."

"Terus, apa kau jadi melakukan pekerjaan itu?" tanya Kakashi pelan. Matanya tetap fokus pada tangan Sakura yang memang membengkak cukup besar. "Lihat, tanganmu seperti gajah bengkak."

"Heh? Apa kau bilang?" tantang Sakura sambil memukul bahu Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya. "Iya, jadi. Pastilah aku akan melakukannya..."

Kakashi mengaduh pelan dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, "Berhati-hatilah."

Sakura mengangguk, "Sudah, lanjutkan dulu!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_~~"

Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan malas. Baru saja ia akan memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya dan segera minggat dari tempat ini, tapi sudah ada yang menghalangi jalannya—mungkin kebebasannya?—sekarang.

"Jalan-jalan, ya?" bujuk orang tersebut dengan pandangan memohon dan manja. Biasa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Gadis itu segera memanfaatkan waktu selagi tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Sasuke mengemasi barangnya dan menaruh tas di sebelah bahunya seraya berkata datar, "Apa keuntungan aku ikut denganmu?"

Hn, pertanyaan _random _yang biasa diberikan si bungsu Uchiha ketika ada yang mengajaknya kencan. Ia tidak sembarang menerima ajakan kencan seseorang jika tidak bermanfaat bagi dirinya.

"Kau..." Ehm, Karin kehabisan ide. Mau kemana memangnya? "Mau ke _scuba diving_?" tawar Karin setelah memutar otak beberapa detik.

Sasuke memutar bola mata _onyx_-nya dan berkata dengan datarnya, "Tidak." Ia kemudian melewati Karin dengan cepat. Saat ini bukan _mood_-nya bermain air.

Karin tidak mau kalah dengan akhir macam ini segera menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ia meredupkan kedua matanya seraya memberikan pandangan memohon, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke yang ditarik pelan itu menoleh dan berkata dengan entengnya, "Aku tidak tertarik." Ia kemudian menyentak lembut tangan Karin yang memegang lengan kanannya.

Karin melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke _innocent_ seraya berkata pelan, "Apa karena Sayuka?" Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat. Keheningan melanda disana. Namun gadis berambut merah itu diam dan menunggu jawaban dari sang Uchiha.

"Kita pergi," putus Sasuke cepat dan berjalan mendahului si gadis. Matanya sama sekali tidak terbaca pikirannya.

Karin melonjak girang dan menggandeng lengan Sasuke manja. Tidak disangkanya akan semudah ini membujuk Sang Uchiha.

Yeah, Uchiha memang selalu tidak bisa diterka...

Tapi, sebenarnya apa maumu, Sasuke?

.

.

.

Kali ini seluruh murid di sekolah sedang gempar. Baik yang laki-laki maupun perempuan, sebagian langsung membentuk suatu barisan kasat mata di sepanjang gerbang besar sekolah.

Kenapa?

Pasalnya Sayuka Haruna datang bersama seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan arah gravitasi. Gadis itu dengan anggunnya keluar dari mobil _ferrari_ si pemuda dan melambaikan tangannya lembut.

"Yu-Yuka-_chan_..." panggil Hinata terbata-bata saat Sayuka akan berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Kebetulan dirinya juga baru saja akan masuk.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Hai Hinata." Tangannya yang bengkak masih saja diperban oleh kain kassa warna putih.

"Ta-tadi itu—" Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa tidak sopan bertanya status hubungan apa yang dijalani Sayuka dengan sang pemuda tadi.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

Hinata menggeleng dan menjawab pelan, "Bu-bukan apa-apa..." Ia tersenyum gugup dan membenarkan posisi tas di punggungnya.

"Uh?" Sakura hanya menggumam kecil.

.

.

.

Karin menyentak meja di hadapannya dengan keras. Ia menggenggam erat _lip gloss_ seri terbarunya dengan tangan bergetar penuh amarah.

"Penganggu."

Ino mengatur napasnya yang tersengal dan berkata, "Kulihat, tangannya cedera."

Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh dan tersenyum semangat, "Benarkah?" Ia memutar tutup _lip gloss _ berwarna peach tersebut dengan anggun dan tersenyum manis.

"Tapi..." Ino memutar _handphone flip_ ungu miliknya dengan kasar dan melanjutkan, "Kabarnya, kekasihnya adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi akan cukup sulit kalau kita mengganggunya waktu jam sekolah."

"Heh?" Karin mendecih lagi dan mengambil permen jeruk dari dalam kantong, "Kau bisa selidiki perempuan itu, Ino?"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengangguk. "Tentu. Dia termasuk salah orang yang menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui," kata gadis itu angkuh.

"Bagus kalau kau juga sependapat denganku," kata Karin seraya memakan permennya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Apa Yuka-_chan_ tidak apa-apa mengikuti pelajaran renang dengan tangan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil memakai pakaian renangnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu dengan cepat dan ringkas.

Sakura meringis dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya akan memakai seragam renang saja kok. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa berenang." Gadis itu benar-benar mengakui kelemahannya satu ini secara terang-terangan.

Haruno Sakura segera menggelung rambut cokelatnya dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam tertegun.

'Apa? Kenapa dia seperti...'

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak mungkin.

Gadis itu mengambil kacamata renang dan topi renangnya dan mengejar Sayuka yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Hinata segera melongo di tempat ketika semua siswa yang sedang pemanasan langsung menoleh pada Sayuka. Ada apa sih? Kenapa semuanya berwajah merah merona? Kenapa para siswi memandangi Sayuka dengan tatapan iri dan sirik?

Karin yang awalnya jadi pusat perhatian, langsung ditinggalkan. Semuanya menatap Sayuka Haruna dengan tatapan kagum.

Tubuhnya yang indah melekat pas dengan baju renang yang dikenakannya. Rambut cokelat sepinggangnya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya. Membuat Sakura terlihat begitu bersinar dengan kulit putih mulusnya.

"Wah Sayuka memang benar-benar cantik ya..."

"Seperti bidadari..."

"Manisnya..."

'Sial,' batin karin dongkol. Semuanya menatap pada Sayuka Haruna, bukan dirinya.

Sasuke yang sedang pemanasan menoleh datar pada bisikan-bisikan di sampingnya. Mendengar topik pembicaraan para siswa membuatnya menoleh pada barisan kamar ganti perempuan.

Dan, yeah... Sasuke aku-akui gadis itu tampak cantik bercampur manis ditambah imut dan bonus seksi. Tubuhnya bagus, kulitnya putih, wajahnya manis, pipinya merah—tidak pucat ataupun sangat putih, rambutnya pun indah.

**Priiiiiit!**

_Damn_, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau guru renang sudah di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya pemanasan dan memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Dan sebuah kebetulan yang tidak disangka, Sayuka Haruno berdiri di sampingnya.

Ini sebuah kebetulan yang bagus. Ia bisa melihat—

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menggeram kecil dan menoleh malas. Di samping kanannya berdiri Karin yang menggandeng lengan kanannya erat. Sasuke menyentak tangan Karin dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Lho? Mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Karin sambil mengejar langkah Sasuke yang begitu cepat. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dan pergi menjauh.

Sayuka hanya memandang mereka berdua santai. Ia sendiri hanya memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya dengan asal-asalan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Semuanya sudah sempurna.

Tapi kenapa yang satu ini ia tidak bisa?

Ia menatap kolam besar di hadapannya dengan pandangan kaku. Ia sudah bisa menguasai segalanya—baik _fitness, karate, taekwondo, kendo, boxing, _basket, sepak bola, lari maraton dan sebagainya.

Tapi kenapa untuk berenang saja ia tidak berani?

Padahal kejadian ia tenggelam itu sudah lama sekali. Kenapa masih trauma? Kenapa setiap ia ingin berenang selalu gagal?

Gadis itu terus melamun dalam pikirannya seorang diri. Ia tidak menyadari kalau beberapa orang siswa memandangnya dengan wajah memerah merona dan kagum. Ia masih berdiri di depan kolam renang sambil menatap cerminan dirinya disana.

"Hei, awas!"

Belum sempat Sakura menoleh, ia sudah kehilangan keseimbangan akibat benturan di bahunya. Dan tepat, ia masuk kedalam kolam berkedalaman 5 meter tersebut dengan wajah kaget sekaligus syok.

Tangannya mencoba menggapai dinding kolam, namun tangannya terasa sangat nyeri. Dengan reflek, ia melepaskan pegangannya dan terjatuh ke dasar air.

**BRUSSSSSSSH**

Semua yang ada disana menoleh.

"Sayuka!"

"Akan kutolong!"

Beberapa orang siswa yang di dalam air langsung menyelam kedalam dasar kolam, dan mencoba mencari tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh.

Kiba yang pertama menemukan Sayuka hampir mencapai lantai kolam. Dengan cepat ia memegang bahu gadis itu dan membawanya ke permukaaan. Ia yakin, Sakura sudah kehabisan napas, karena napasnya sendiri mulai sesak.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang setengah pingsan membuka setengah matanya. Ia kembali pada memori lamanya. Ketika ia diceburkan ke dalam sungai yang dalam.

Dan kejadian yang sama pula, ia ditolong naik ke atas permukaan.

'Kenapa, suatu peristiwa yang kubenci harus terulang dua kali...'

Dan seketika, pandangan Sakura menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendecih pelan sambil memutar posisi tubuhnya di ranjang kecil tersebut. Ia merasakan punggungnya tidak nyaman harus tidur di ranjang UKS yang sempit macam ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia lebih tidak nyaman kalau gadis berambut merah itu selalu menempel padanya.

Lagi pula, ia mengantuk setelah semalaman kemarin berkerja sambilan. Angin yang berhembus semilir, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu mengeratkan kelopak matanya.

**Brak!**

_Damn_! Hampir saja ia terbawa alam mimpi jika tidak ada suara pintu dibanting seperti tadi. Ia segera membuka matanya dan bangkit dengan posisi duduk di ranjang seraya mengacak rambut _raven_ kebanggannya.

"Bawa kesana!"

"Pakaikan dia mantel!"

"Beri minyak angin!"

Sasuke tidak dapat melihat siapakah yang digotong tadi. Namun, yang ia tahu orang yang pingsan barusan ditaruh di sebelah ranjangnya sekarang. Tirai putih panjang menutupi pandangannya, dan ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo keluar, biarkan ia beristirahat," ucap seseorang yang ada disana.

"Tapi tidak ada guru yang menjaga."

"Tidak apa, toh dia sudah mengeluarkan air yang tertelan tadi begitu keluar dari dalam air."

"..."

Beberapa orang yang masuk tadi akhirnya keluar dan itu membuat Sasuke menaruh tubuhnya di atas ranjang lagi. Rasa kantuk mulai menjalar dan ia hampir tertidur lagi. Rasanya lebih mengantuk dari sebelumnya.

"Kau... Ja-hat..."

Suara serak dengan sedikit isakan tersebut membangungkan Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Lelaki itu bangun dan menyingkap tirai putih disampingnya dengan kesal.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja melontarkan ucapan pedas. Di depannya Sayuka Haruna sedang terbaring dengan mantel renang dan berlapiskan selimut tipis berwarna putih.

Gadis itu tampak rapuh—dengan air matanya yang mengalir dalam tidurnya. Sasuke mendekat beberapa langkah dan memperhatikan wajah Sayuka Haruna dengan cermat. Kantuknya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Hening lagi.

Anak rambut si gadis tertiup angin. Sebagian rambutnya yang agak basah mulai mengering dan bergoyang dengan pola ringan.

Tangan Sasuke Uchiha terulur mendekati wajah Sakura dan merapikan anak rambutnya yang berantakan. Gadis ini tampak...

**Deg deg deg**

Lelaki itu meraih pipi Sakura dan mengusapnya pelan. Membersihkan jejak air mata yang sempat bersisa disana.

**Deg deg deg**

Ia mengelus kelopak mata gadis itu lembut, terasa panas di permukaan kulit lembut gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

**Deg deg deg**

Tangannya beralih menyentuh bibir merah muda Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Mengusapnya pelan dan terasa lembut di permukaan jarinya.

Entah ada apa, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah sang gadis. Ia menutup mata _onyx_ kelamnya pelan hingga—

**Syuuuuuuuuuu**

Suara angin yang melewati celah keduanya—membuat lelaki itu membuka matanya dan memundurkan wajahnya perlahan. Ia hanya diam memandangi wajah tidur sang gadis.

Ini semua...

...terasa salah.

Tidak seharusnya ia mendekat pada gadis ini. Tidak ada yang akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya ketika ia sudah masuk kedalam pusaran yang seharusnya tidak ia masuki.

Ia tidak ingin, seorang **lagi** terluka karenanya.

"Tidak ada..." Sasuke membelai pipi Sayuka Haruna pelan dan melanjutkan, "Yang akan terluka lagi, karenaku..."

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan ketika Sasuke berbalik membelakanginya—kemudian menjauh dari tempat itu. Mata _emerald_-nya memancarkan kilatan luka sekaligus pertanyaan disana.

'Kenapa kau sejahat itu, Sasuke-_kun_?' Air matanya mengalir lagi melalui bola mata hijaunya. Dan terasa sakit di hatinya.

'Dan kenapa... harus ada yang terluka karenamu?'

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sedang membawa sekumpulan buku tebal yang akan ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan. Jumlah buku yang begitu banyak, membuatnya sedikit sulit melihat arah depan.

**Bruuuk**

"Ugh," seseorang merintih kesakitan ketika sebagian buku-buku yang dibawa si gadis rambut pirang itu menimpanya.

"_Sorry_," ucap si gadis rambut pirang seraya mengumpulkan buku-buku berat itu dengan cepat dan tangkas. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat sosok orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"_No problem_," ucap si gadis yang tertabrak sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan topi. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berlalu pergi.

Si gadis berambut pirang tadi tercengang sesaat dan mengangkat semua buku-bukunya. Ia yakin, matanya tidak salah mengenali orang.

"Itu tadi Sayuka Haruna, kan?" tanya si gadis rambut pirang pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kenapa warna matanya terlihat berbeda?"

Ia segera menjatuhkan semua buku yang dibawanya dan meraih _handphone_ ungu kesayangannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik sebuah situs dan memasukkan _password_ identitas di dalam sana.

**Profil:**

Nama: Sayuka Haruna

TTL:

Alamat:

No Induk:

Nama ayah:

Nama Ibu:

Jumlah saudara:

No telepon:

"_Geezz_, kenapa dia bisa tidak memiliki data lain?" jerit si gadis rambut pirang tertahan. Semua yang kebetulan lewat menoleh bingung.

"Kenapa, Ino?" tanya seseorang teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan lewat.

Ino tersenyum gugup dan menjawab, "Bukan masalah besar." Tapi sedetik kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada profil Sayuka Haruna.

Jari tangannya dengan lincah memperbesar wajah Sayuka Haruna dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya bingung.

Ia tidak mungin salah lihat.

Jelas warna mata Sayuka tadi berbeda dari biasanya. Walau sama berwarna hijau tapi terlihat lebih cerah dan terang. Berbeda dari yang ada di foto—yang jelas agak gelap dan tajam.

"Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua ini..."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka topinya sambil mendesah lega. Hampir saja ia ketahuan jika warna matanya berbeda dari biasanya.

Sekarang di tangannya sudah menggenggam kotak berukuran cermin kecil. Lensa kontaknya yang lama ternyata lepas ketika ia tenggelam tadi. Begitu sadar, ia meminta ijin wali kelas pulang.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman dan membuka kotak lensa kontaknya dengan sabar. "Susah juga kalau harus pakai ini terus," katanya seraya memasang satu lensa kontak di matanya.

"Pakai apa?"

Sakura menoleh dan terbelalak kaget. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri seorang gadis dengan tas di punggungnya. Mata gadis itu memandang curiga Sakura.

"Oh, Hinata kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Segera dipasangnya lensa kontak kedua dan menutup kotaknya cepat.

"Kita hari ini dipulangkan cepat..." jawab Hinata pelan. Mata lavender-nya masih memandang Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Yuka-_chan_ pakai lensa kontak?"

Sakura tersenyum gugup, "Begitulah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata menyelidik. Ia yakin, orang tidak akan memakai lensa kontak tanpa alasan khusus.

"Untuk kesenangan saja," jawab Sakura asal. Ia mengemasi peralatan matanya dan memanggul tas sekolahnya.

Hinata menatap ragu teman di depannya, "Be-benarkah?" Ia mengambil kotak pembungkus lensa kontak milik Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk kaku. Ia menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut ke telinga belakangnya dengan gugup.

"Bu-bukan untuk menyembunyikan warna mata aslimu 'kan, Yuka-_chan_?" yakin Hinata sekali lagi pada temannya satu ini. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Gadis itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memutar otaknya cepat untuk mencari jawaban yang masuk akal.

Belum sempat ia menemukan alasan yang tepat, seorang lagi datang dengan tas di punggungnya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan.

'Gawat...'

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks:**

harappa, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Luthfiyyah Zahra, Aika Yuki-chan, Aiko Kirisawa, Kakaru niachinaha, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Neerval-Li, SasuKesaKura, Trancy Anafeloz, Kikyo Fujikazu, cherry kuchiki, Sung Rae Ki, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Aiko Sakira, Kira-chan Narahashi, Lyana Boci-Moci, nattually, Uchihachan, Lucy Uchino, Viechan Blackcherry, eet gitu, momijy-kun, Lhylia Kiryu, kiriko mahaera, ucucubi, MizunaRaira, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa

Alohaaaaaa~

Apa kabar semuanya?

_Chapter_ 4 tidak terlalu lama, kan?

Aku ngebut bikinnya... Karena aku mau UAS tanggal 1 nanti. Doakan aku naik kelas ya... :D

Oh ya, ini salah satu _fic_ terakhir sebelum aku hiatus... :'D Nanti kalau udah masuk ke sekolah, aku udah aktif update lagi... :D aku masih akan mampir ke ffn buat baca n review fic kok... hehehehe...

Ini _fic_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku sendiri. Aku sebenernya iri sama para _senpai _yang pada hari ulang tahunnya mendapat banyak hadiah _fic_... tapi ya, gpp lah...XD Namanya juga masih baru disini... :P

Oh ya, makasih juga buat temen temen yang sudah koreksi dan kasih pendapat di chapter 3… hehehe.. aku kurang teliti… maaf ya… semoga chapter ini ffel-nya ngena dan tidak ada kesalahan fatal. #doa

Senang sekali rasanya bisa mendapat review dari kalian semua! Terima kasih banyak! Itu merupakan salah satu sumber semangat utamaku menulis cerita! Terima kasih! :D

_Review?_

Karikazuka


	5. Chapter 5

"Bu-bukan untuk menyembunyikan warna mata aslimu 'kan, Yuka-_chan_?" yakin Hinata sekali lagi pada temannya satu ini. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Gadis itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memutar otaknya cepat untuk mencari jawaban yang masuk akal.

Belum sempat ia menemukan alasan yang tepat, seorang lagi datang dengan tas di punggungnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan.

'Gawat...'

**My ID is a...**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini berisi banyak drama dan adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh. Harap yang berumur ****15 tidak membacanya, atau setidaknya tidak meniru adegan tersebut. :D**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, AU, Melo-Drama**

**Rating: T+**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary_: "Kata papa, aku tidak berguna..."/ "Aku... Suka sekali Sasuke-_kun_..."/ "Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu,"/ "Aku... Hanya ingin bersamamu... Apa boleh?/Sakura, menjalani hidupnya yang baru, dengan ia yang baru... Bukan Sakura yang lemah lagi...\SasuSaku/

.

.

.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura terkejut—nyaris membelalak namun dengan lihai ia tutupi. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

'Bagaimana bisa ia datang kemari?' batin Sakura curiga sekaligus berdebar-debar takut. Bisa saja ada sesuatu yang salah walau ia yakin kedoknya tidak akan semudah itu terbongkar.

Hinata sendiri juga terkejut mengetahui Sasuke berada di sini. "Ki-kita sedang berbincang-bincang ..." jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman kaku.

Sakura menatap Hinata dan Hinata memberi isyarat melalui mata. Sakura paham apa maksud dari isyarat mata tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun _sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan sekaligus untuk mengalihkan topik. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang memanggul tas sekolahnya dengan seragam yang agak berantakan.

"Aku ada kerja sambilan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tiap selasa dan jumat ia ada kerja sambilan di sebuah _minimarket._

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk paham. Sedetik kemudian Hinata terkejut dan memeriksa jam tangannya lalu menyahut, "A-aku harus pulang ... duluan ya Yuka-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Sasuke bergumam singkat dan Sakura mengangguk. Beberapa detik selanjutnya hanya diisi oleh Hinata yang berlari-lari menjauh dengan wajah panik.

Sakura yang melambaikan tangan kembali fokus pada lelaki di sampingnya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan bersama-sama."

Sasuke diam sesaat tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura.

Hening.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tadi berada di UKS?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Tangannya ia gantungkan di samping tubuhnya yang ramping.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sakura dan bertanya, "Kau tahu?"

Ah, apakah perkataannya waktu di UKS itu terdengar oleh gadis ini?

Sakura meringis dan menjawab, "Cuma menebak. Habisnya kau tidak ada di pelajaran renang tadi." Wajah merahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik poni cokelatnya.

Sasuke menyeringai samar dan bertanya lagi, "Jadi kau memperhatikanku?" Tangannya mulai meraih rambut panjang Sakura yang tertiup angin sore.

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah merah merona. "Kalau iya?" balasnya balik. Mata _pine green_-nya menatap polos mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya terlepas dari rambut cokelat Sakura. Hatinya kembali bimbang.

Ah, kenapa perutnya terasa aneh?

"Pulanglah," kata Sasuke datar. Kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

Sakura yang tertinggal di belakang tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan berjalan lagi bersamanya. Jelas lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

"Cih," decihan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau sejak tadi memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Sakura masih mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Sumpit di tangan kanannya ia pegang kuat-kuat—seolah hendak mematahkannya.

Pertanyaannya yang tidak dijawab membuat Kakashi penasaran. "Karena dia lagi?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengambil mangkuk dan nasi.

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dengan sekali hentakan kuat. Membuat lelaki berambut silver tersebut berjengit kecil dan memandang Sakura dengan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke Uchiha tidak juga luluh?! Sialan!" teriak Sakura dengan kasar. Tangannya meremas rambut cokelat panjangnya dengan kesal. "Sekarang ia malah makin dingin!"

"Hey, ingat siapa yang kau hadapi sekarang. Lelaki jika makin didekati akan makin menjauh," ujar Kakashi santai. Ia batal mengambil nasi, tapi malah menyeduh seteko teh hijau.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu memasang mata tanpa dosa dan malah bertanya, "Eh? Benarkah?" Walaupun ia sudah berubah cantik macam ini, pengetahuannya tentang lelaki masih sangat minim.

"Tapi kalau terlalu menjauh juga tidak baik," ujar Kakashi lagi. Ia mengambil sesendok teh dan mencelupkannya ke dalam teko teh.

Sakura mengangguk. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali berbinar dan ia berkata, "Oke, akan kulakukan sebaik mungkin! Lihat saja!" Ia segera mengambil mangkuk makanannya menuju tempat cuci piring.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya keatas. Perutnya jadi makin lapar.

Tapi Sakura menoleh dan menatap Kakashi dari dekat. "Hei, selama 2 tahun ini aku bingung bagaimana cara kau makan dengan masker itu. Kenapa tidak kau copot saja, sih?"

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik masker hitamnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis. "Kalau begitu perhatikan saja hingga kau bisa tahu," goda lelaki itu pada sang gadis.

Ketika itu pula, sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala sang lelaki berambut silver tersebut. Sakura berlalu ke dapur dengan wajah yang sulit dimengerti.

'Hei, yang penting sekarang jangan sampai gagal Sayuka!' batin Sakura dengan semangat. Beberapa detik kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara senandung sang gadis.

.

.

.

Ah, rupanya gadis berambut cokelat itu melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Beberapa minggu terakhir ia hanya sekali dua kali berbicara dengan sang Uchiha—itupun hanya seperlunya saja.

Sasuke sendiri jadi makin dingin sejak kejadian di taman itu. Beberapa gadis yang biasa mengajaknya kencan—yang biasanya ia sanggupi—itupun tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Mata _onyx_-nya kadang menajam tanpa sebab.

"Sayuka Haruna, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura yang sedang ada tugas piket menoleh. "Ya?"

Sasuke yang satu-satunya siswa lain yang tersisa di kelas mengangkat wajah tampannya—ikut menoleh pada si pemanggil.

Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu mengangguk dengan wajah salah tingkah. Dengan cepat ia menggandeng tangan Sakura agar ikut dengannya.

Sakura hanya mengikut pasrah dengan wajah kebingungan.

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke Uchiha satu ini juga membuntuti keduanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti mereka.

Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap tadi membawa Sakura ke lorong yang sepi dan agak tangan masih menggandeng gadis bermata _pine green_ menawan itu ia berkata terbata-bata, "A-aku sebenarnya suka padamu."

Sakura terkejut.

Mata Sasuke kali inipun menajam. Ia terus mendengarkan—walau ia tahu ini sangatlah tidak Uchiha.

"A-aku ..." Sakura terbata-bata dengan wajah merah. "Terima kasih, tapi maaf ..." Ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebagai rasa penyesalan.

Lelaki itu mendadak lemas. "A-apakah ada yang kau sukai?" ia mencoba mencari tahu alasannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Tidak dipungkiri wajahnya makin merona merah.

"Ah, aku terlambat rupanya," ucap lelaki itu dengan tawa kecewa. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku ..." ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, ketimbang menjadi pecundang, bukan?" ungkap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke seketika merasa tersindir walau ia tahu kata-kata itu bukan bermaksud menyindirnya. Bukan soal mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi di bagian kata pecundangnya.

Hei, ia benar-benar merasa seperti pecundang sekarang.

Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha sepertinya jadi pecundang macam ini?

Saat ia kembali fokus, ia disuguhi kehadiran Sakura di depannya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap gadis cantik itu pelan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke berusaha datar. Ia berharap tingkahnya ini tidak dianggap sebagai penguping pembicaraan orang—walau itu benar.

"Kau ..." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Mendengar apa tadi?" tanya gadis itu menyelidik.

"Pernyataan?" kata Sasuke menggantung. Seolah ia tidak yakin akan perkataannya barusan.

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia diam saja dan melewati Sasuke—masuk kedalam kelas dan meraih tas sekolahnya. Kelihatannya ia tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sasuke segera mengambil tas nya sendiri dan menggantungkannya di bahu. Ia segera mengejar Sakura dan memanggilnya, "Hei."

Sakura berhenti dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Namaku Sayuka Haruna, bukan hei." Mata _pine_ _green_-nya memancarkan ketidaksukaan.

"Sayuka," koreksi Sasuke dan berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus mata hijau gelap sang gadis.

Sakura membuang muka dengan wajah memerah. "Hei, tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk. Perutnya kini terasa aneh lagi.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura—membuat gadis itu menoleh menghadapnya dan memandangnya penuh.

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya tidak terkendali.

Ia sentuh anak rambut berwarna cokelat gadis itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu sendiri tampaknya tidak menolak dengan sentuhan itu, malah sang gadis menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

Nalurinya dengan cepat membuat tangannya merespon. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sakura yang kemerahan dan ia usap lembut bagian yang ada di sana.

"Kau ..." Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Sakura diam saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

_Crap_, suara pengganggu berambut merah itu merusak suasana. Sasuke segera melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajah Sakura—membuat Sakura mendecih dalam hati.

Gadis ini tidak mau kalah, dengan cepat ia gandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawanya lari bersamanya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan mengikuti Sakura berlari—kabur dari pengganggu.

"Tadi rasanya aku masih lihat Sasuke-_kun_ ada di kelas," kata Karin pelan. Segera saja otaknya berputar cepat. "Sialan, Sayuka piket hari ini!"

Seketika terdengar suara jeritan kesal Karin membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

"_Nii-san_, bagaimana mungkin ada profil siswa di sekolah kita yang kosong?"

Neji mengerutkan dahi. "Kau dari beberapa minggu yang lalu selalu tanya soal profil," komentar lelaki berambut panjang tersebut.

Hinata merenung dan berkata pelan, "Ada temanku yang bisa membuka situs _locked_ dan profilnya sendiri kosong."

"Maksudmu Sayuka Haruna?" tebak Neji datar. Ia kembali menyetrika pakaiannya di atas meja setrika.

Hinata yang membawa bak cucian kering itu terbelalak, "_Nii-san _tahu dari mana?"

Lelaki berambut panjang itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan menjawab, "Aku OSIS, tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu hal macam itu."

Hinata mendesah kecewa. Pikirannya masih terbebani oleh pertanyaan-pertanyan yang belum terpecahkan.

"Kudengar temanmu itu berpacaran dengan anak pemilik sekolah."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Be-benarkah?"

Nej mengangguk dan melipat baju terkahir yang barusan ia setrika. "Namanya Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake ..." Sebuah pertanyaan hinggap lagi. "Kakashi?"

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang terus berlari kini telah berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Tangan Sakura yang masih terluka membuat gadis itu tak membawa sepedanya lagi ke sekolah. Sementara Sasuke, tidak tahu ke mana sepedanya.

"Syu-kurlah haaah ... Haaaah ..." ucap Sakura dengan wajah lega. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat sehabis berlari tadi.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia sendiri sedang mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Napasnya terasa agak sesak apalagi dengan tangan bergandengan seperti ini.

"Ah, lelah sekali ..." kata Sakura lagi. Ia duduk bersandar pada kursi tunggu halte bus itu. Dadanya naik turun ketika melakukan pernapasan panjang.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya diam memperhatikan.

Gadis itu segera tersadar dan memicingkan mata. Ia segera sadar apa yang lelaki berambut _raven_ itu perhatikan lalu dengan cepat menutupi dadanya yang tertutupi seragam. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis geli.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mesum!" bentak Sakura sambil terus menutupi bagian tubuh depannya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan bentakan Sakura dan malah berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada gadis berambut cokelat itu dan berkata, "Ikut."

Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke dan bertanya, "Ke mana?" Matanya memicing curiga setelah terjadi insiden kecil tadi.

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu menyeret Sakura tanpa berkata apapun. Ia langsung membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja sampai dan membawa gadis itu duduk di tempat kosong yang tersisa

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya duduk di atas bangku bus sementara Sasuke duduk berdiri karena semua bangku penuh sesak.

"Diam dan lihat saja."

Perjalanan rasanya menghabiskan banyak waktu bagi mereka berdua. Sakura yang duduk, menatap wajah Sasuke yang menatap lurus jalanan. Tangan mereka masih bertautan walau dalam posisi tidak seimbang macam ini.

"Ma-maaf."

Sakura menoleh. Mata _pine green_-nya menangkap sosok lelaki berambut hitam _bob_ dengan kacamata tebal nan berbingkai besar. Lelaki itu nampak sulit berdiri dan berpegangan pada tiang bus.

"Bisa geser sedikit?" tanya lelaki itu pada Sasuke yang menentangi jalannya. Ia terlihat didorong-dorong para penumpang yang berdesakan.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cuek. Nyatanya dia memang tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena bus memang sangat sesak.

"Ck, dasar pelit," bisik lelaki itu agar Sasuke tak mendengar suaranya. Bus mulai bergoncang lagi begitu benda persegi panjang itu mulai berjalan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan kemudian berdiri. "Silahkan," ucap gadis itu sambil mempersilahkan lelaki tadi duduk di tempatnya.

Lelaki itu tidak ingin duduk tapi Sakura memaksa. Gadis itu mendorong agar si lelaki duduk pasrah saja di bangku yang Sakura duduki tadi.

"Pakai saja, aku akan turun, kok sebentar lagi." Sakura tersenyum ramah dan berpaling menghadap Sasuke yang sedang memutar bola matanya.

"..." Lelaki itu melongo.

Belum sempat ia berkata apapun, Sakura dengan lihainya menyelusup mendekati pintu keluar bus dengan Sasuke yang memasang wajah mengejek padanya.

"Payah," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ia segera menghilang—menyelinap pula di antara kerumunan dan turun bus.

Lelaki itu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan sebal dan mengumpat pelan. Mata birunya menangkap gadis berambut cokelat dan lelaki berambut _raven_ itu turun bersama.

"Konoha Class Academy. Itu seragamnya, ya?"

.

.

.

"Ah, terima kasih." Sakura yang duduk di atas rumput kembali tersenyum begitu sebuah kaleng minuman diberikan padanya. "Tidak kusangka kau suka kemari."

"Hn?" Sasuke turut duduk di sebelah gadis itu dan menatap langit biru di atas mereka. Mata _onyx_-nya terlihat makin bercahaya begitu melihat sebuah _glider_ melintasi langit.

Sakura meminum sedikit jus miliknya dan melanjutkan, "Ini tempat yang indah."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon yang memang hanya ada satu di atas bukit yang kini mereka singgahi. Pohon besar nan rimbun.

"Tempat yang tak akan terlupakan," kata Sasuke datar. Tangannya menggenggam erat kaleng jus miliknya sendiri.

Sakura menoleh dan bertanya, "Ada apa memangnya?"

Sasuke menatap balik Sakura dan menatapnya lekat. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, "Banyak sekali."

Gadis itu diam. Ia merasa Sasuke tidak akan memberitahunya tentang apa itu. Ia segera mengikuti Sasuke duduk bersandar pada pohon besar di punggungnya.

Yang jelas, baginya tempat ini juga tak akan terlupakan.

Tempat di mana ia sering mengintip Uchiha di sampingnya ini sedang menatap langit. Sama persis seperti sekarang.

Namun bedanya ia dulu mengintip di belakang pohon. Sekarang sebagai Sayuka Haruna ia bisa duduk di samping Uchiha bungsu kali ini.

'Tidakkah kau tahu ini tempat kenangan pahitku, Sasuke-_kun_?'

.

.

.

Kali ini ribut lagi di seluruh penjuru KCA. Semuanya sedang membicarakan satu topik terbaru.

"Benarkah?"

"Cih, aku tak percaya!"

"Masa kelas 11-1 yang 'dewa' gitu kedatangan murid baru lagi, sih?"

"Jangan-jangan orangnya top, lagi?"

"Gak sama sekali, orangnya culuuuuun!"

"Berarti pintar!"

"Gak juga, kayaknya. Aku tadi lihat dia kepeleset tanpa sebab di halaman. Mana mungkin orang macam itu pintar?"

"Kaya?"

"Mungkin juga. Tapi penampilannya gak banget!"

Masih banyak lagi percakapan yang ada. Namun semua terhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi di setiap _speaker_ kelas dan koridor. Semuanya secara teratur masuk, tanpa kecuali.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia yang baru saja datang hendak duduk di bangkunya di sebelah Hinata.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada Kiba yang duduk di barisan belakangnya. Mata hijau gelapnya mencari sosok teman sebangkunya.

Kiba menggeleng dan berkata, "Dia tiap bulan selalu ada hari tertentu tidak masuk."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang membaca bukunya datar. Gadis itu mulai mengatur strategi.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_~!"

Sasuke mendecih dan berkata, "Berisik, Karin."

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun ia sempatkan memberi sebuah tatapan benci pada Sayuka alias Sakura.

Gadis bermata hijau gelap itu memberikan tatapan balik. Seolah mengisyaratkan, apa-lihat-lihat?

"_Class,_ kita kedatangan murid baru." Tahu-tahu suara ramah guru Iruka terdengar di depan kelas. Sontak semua menghadap ke depan.

"Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal semuanya!" lelaki itu nyengir dan melambaikan tangan kanannya kaku.

Rambut hitam _bob_, kacamata tebal dengan bingkai besar, ekspresi wajah itu.

'Namanya Naruto Namikaze?' batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia menopang dagu lancipnya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap lelaki yang kemarin ia persilahkan duduk di bangkunya.

Sementara Naruto, matanya berkilat penuh arti begitu mendapati sosok seorang gadis tengah menatap dirinya.

'Hei, kita bertemu lagi ...'

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks: **Celubba, **Amabelle Caltha**, Na Fourthok'og, **Kakaru niachinaha**, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, **Aika Yuki-chan**, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **Viechan Blackcherry**, Neerval-Li, **cherry****kuchiki**, AlrenaRoushe**, Kikyo Fujikazu**, Azakayana Yume, **Trancy Anafeloz**, Yaya PinkyBlossom, **Sung Rae Ki**, Kira-chan Narashi, **Lhylia Kiryu**, Abendstern Scheint, **Permen Caca**, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, **Retno UchiHaruno**, eetgitu, **kiriko mahaera**, d3rin, Reivany **UchiHaruno**, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, **WaffleAndCream**, anggraini, **Mey Hanazaki**, Ucucubi

(Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dan ada yang tertinggal T,T)

Sudah berapa bulan fic ini? *dikemplang* Aku mengetiknya secepat mungkin mengingat banyak yang menagihnya... =w=a

Tanpa tagihan kalian, entah kapan cerita ini akan diketik. Terima kasih... :D

Ah, ada yang request Naruto, kan? :D Ini sudah dimunculkan... terima kasih ya sarannya.. XD #hug

Dia kemungkinan bakal punya andil besar di sini. Jadi terus ikutin ya...XD

Ayo _review_ ya? Tetap ditunggu kesan dan pesan kalian..XD Kalau banyak yang minta dilanjutkan dan update, aku akan mengupdate secepat kilat! XD

Review?

Karikazuka


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal semuanya!" Lelaki itu nyengir dan melambaikan tangan kanannya kaku.

Rambut hitam _bob_, kacamata tebal dengan bingkai besar, ekspresi wajah itu.

'Namanya Naruto Namikaze?' batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia menopang dagu lancipnya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap lelaki yang kemarin ia persilahkan duduk di bangkunya.

**My ID is a...**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini berisi banyak drama dan adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh. Harap yang berumur ****15 tidak membacanya, atau setidaknya tidak meniru adegan tersebut. :D**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, AU, Melo-Drama**

**Rating: T+**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pilih mana, hidupmu hancur sendiri atau aku yang hancurkan dengan tanganku?

.

.

.

'Lelaki payah itu,' batin Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Tidak bertahan lama, ia kembali membaca buku setebal sepuluh senti di tangannya.

"Kau bisa duduk di tempat itu, sebelah Sayuka Haruna," ucap guru Iruka seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura berjengit kecil dan hendak berkata-kata. Namun ia sudah dipotong oleh Kiba.

"Itu tempat duduk Hinata, _Sensei_!"

Guru Iruka menaikkan alis dan melanjutkan, "Biar Naruto menggantikan posisi Hinata sementara. Nanti kalau Hinata sudah masuk, ia akan mendapat kembali di tempatnya."

Naruto menatap Sayuka Haruna yang kini menutup mulutnya dan mulai membuka buku. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menerjang gadis itu dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ramping si gadis.

"Ah, malaikat kemarin!" teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil terus mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura.

**PLETAK**

"Lelaki payah," kata Sasuke setelah menjitak kepala Naruto. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu tidak terima melihat ulah keterlaluan Naruto.

"Hey, lelaki brengsek (_Teme)_ kemarin!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang agak benjol dan menatap Sasuke sinis. Hatinya dongkol karena harus bertemu dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini lagi.

Guru Iruka menggebrak penghapus pada papan untuk mengingatkan murid-muridnya.

Sakura terkikik geli dan mulai fokus pada pelajaran di depannya.

'Sepertinya akan menarik.'

.

.

.

"Bisa lakukan?"

"Ya, asal berikan kami uang sesuai perjanjian kemarin."

Ia menyeringai dan melemparkan setumpuk uang di tangannya.

"Lakukan, jangan sampai ada bekas."

.

.

.

"Woy, masa melempar bola saja tidak bisa?"

Naruto menaikkan bingkai kaca matanya dengan gugup dan berlari mengejar bola yang ia tendang tadi. Hey, bagaimana bola yang bisa ia tendang ke depan, malah berbalik menyerangnya dan terpelanting ke belakang?

"Ah, anak baru," sapa karin dengan suara merendah. Kini Naruto yang sedang berjongkok mengambil bola berada di bawah Karin yang sedang berdiri dengan tongkat _softball_ di tangan.

"Oh, hai," sapa Naruto balik dengan cengiran ringan di wajahnya. Ia menepukkan celana oleh raganya dan hendak menyalami gadis berambut merah itu. "Kenalkan—"

"Pergi saja kau," usir Karin dengan tatapan merendah. "Mengganggu pemandanganku."

Naruto cengo di tempat. Pada saat yang sama pula, hidungnya meneteskan darah karena terkena bola yang ia tendang sendiri.

Karin begidik jijik dan segera menjauh dari sana. Naruto hanya mampu memegangi ujung hidungnya agar darah itu tidak terus mengalir.

"Pakai ini."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan cengiran malu. Malu karena orang yang menolongnya adalah seorang gadis.

Sayuka Haruna menarik tangan Naruto agar duduk di atas rumput. Lelaki itu menurut dengan wajah bingung sembari sesekali menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

"Dongakkan kepalamu supaya darahnya tidak mengalir terus," perintah Sakura cepat. ia langsung memegang kepala Naruto dan mengangkatnya agar mendongak.

"Hehehe, iya." Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa nyengir lebar. "Hey, apa anak-anak di sini pada jahat-jahat, ya?" tanyanya sedikit sebal.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis geli, "Menurutmu aku jahat?" ia memencet hidung sang Namikaze agar darahnya lekas berhenti. Pengajaran dari ibunya dulu ternyata berguna.

"Ya bukan gitu, tapi kok kebanyakan jahat dan sombong. Apalagi perempuan rambut merah panjang itu, heeeeh." Naruto begidik di tengah acaranya menghentikan aliran darah di hidungnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menganggap Karin sebagai orang yang patut dihindari.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Tidak usah kaget, dia anaknya memang seperti itu." Ia segera mengambil _tissue_ dari kantong celana olahraganya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Tapi kau baik, Sayuka-_chan_. Hehe ..." Naruto meraih _tissue_ yang diberikan Sakura dan membuka kacamatanya. Dengan telaten ia membersihkannya dari debu dan beberapa tetesan darah.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum lucu. Baru kali ini ia dibilang baik selama di sekolah ini.

"Iya!" Naruto tersenyum bersemangat. Dia mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang gatal dan tersenyum—menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Kau sangat baik, ramah, cantik pula!"

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Lihat saja si _Teme_ itu, sama sekali tidak ramah, dingin dan rambutnya itu lho ... Aneh," celoteh Naruto lagi. Ia memajukan bibirnya ke depan saking kesalnya.

"Sasuke maksudmu?" Sakura terkikik dengan wajah memerah. Ia masih malu atas ucapan Naruto tentang dirinya tadi.

Kepala berambut _bob_ itu mengangguk cepat. "Iya, dasar _Teme_ tak berperasaan!"

Sakura tertawa lagi. Baginya sangatlah lucu mengingat Sasuke yang selalu mendapatkan kehormatan baik dari lelaki dan perempuan—kini mendapatkan julukan 'brengsek'.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi dibicarakan nyatanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Ia segera menggenggam erat tangannya dan begitu bola datang, ia memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

**BLUK**

Sakura menjerit tertahan. Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Dia pingsan dan mengalirkan darah! Cepat bawa ke UKS!"

Semua muris berbondong-bondong datang mengerumun dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Rupanya, lelaki berambut _bob_ yang sedari tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Sayuka Haruna terkena _smash_ bola voli dari Sasuke yang begitu dahsyat hingga membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kereeeeeen!"

"Hebat sekalii!"

"Aku sukaaaa!"

Namun hanya beberapa siswa yang memperhatikan si Naruto, siswi-siswi yang lain malah mengerumuni Sasuke dan memberikan pujian pada lelaki tampan itu.

Ia menyeringai tipis. Ujung matanya mengekor pada Sayuka Haruna yang sedang mengikut pada kerumunan siswa yang menggendong tubuh terkapar Naruto. Gadis itu nyatanya juga memandang dirinya.

Tatapan tajam.

_Well_, nampaknya akan terjadi masalah besar?

"Sebagai ucapan selamat, apakah kau mau kutraktir makan sepuasnya di kantin?" Seorang siswi maju dan memegang ujung kaos olahraga Sasuke. Wajahnya agak takut menawarkan hal ini.

Sasuke menolehkan matanya pada ujung kaos yang disentuh perempuan di hadapannya. Ia menyeringai tipis dan menyentuh ujung rambut gadis itu. "Boleh saja."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Gadis itu segera menutup wajahnya sendiri yang memerah sempurna. Beberapa siswi yang lain _nosebleed_ melihat seringai tipis langka sang Uchiha.

"Semuanya, ayo kutraktir di kantiiiiin~!" Gadis itu berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

"Yeeeey!"

"Asyiiiik!"

.

.

.

Kini dua orang bertatapan.

Satu, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia yang bersama dengan beberapa orang gadis menatap dalam mata _pine green_ milik gadis yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Dua, Sayuka Haruna alias Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan gambaran kekecewaan. Dia sedang bersama dengan murid baru bernama Naruto—yang baru saja Sasuke lempari bola.

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara keduanya. Hanyalah kontak mata masing-masing pihak.

"Sayuka-_chan_?" panggil Naruto dengan ringisan kecil. Kepalanya masih berdenyut dan nampaknya ada memar kebiruan nantinya di sana.

"Ah, ayo." Sakura menuntun lelaki berambut _bob_ di sampingnya menjauh dari sana.

Sasuke diam saja meskipun beberapa pertanyaan dari para gadis terlontar ke arahnya. Yang pasti pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang.

.

.

.

"Benarkah di sini tempatnya?"

Karin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Kini ia memakai rok lipit hitam setengah lutut dengan bordiran kupu-kupu berwarna merah di beberapa bagian, _tank top_ warna putih tipis yang hanya ditutupi selembar rompi _jeans_ tanpa lengan, dan sepatu _boot_ hitam yang bermodel manis.

Rambutnya sendiri tak kalah, ia sengaja membuatnya sedikit ikal di ujungnya dan mengikat poninya ke belakang dengan jepit manis berwarna bening. Ia melepas kaca matanya dan tersenyum percaya diri.

"Lihat, itu Uzumaki! Bintang iklan dan model yang sedang populer saat ini!"

"Dia tampan sekali~"

"Posenya seksi ..."

"Ia memikat hatiiii!"

Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Kini ia memakai kemeja hitam dengan _vest _cokelat dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Tangannya ia letakkan di berlakang kepala—seolah menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Bagus sekali!" seru si fotografer seraya mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya. Ia tersenyum puas dan mulai memberesi kameranya. "Untung saja riasan itu banyak membantu."

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan beranjak keluar dari tempat pemotretan. Lelah sekali rasanya berpose terus-menerus dan terkena _blitz_ kamera. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi.

"Hai, aku adalah _fans_-mu!" Karin mendekat dengan senyum anggunnya. Tangannya segera meraih sebuah kartu dan menunjukkannya pada model di hadapannya, "Lihat, aku mempunyai nomor seri pertama, jadi aku mengetuai segala anggota klub resmi yang berhubungan denganmu."

Lelaki itu menatap kartu itu dan bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Sebagai ketua _fans_ klub dan kau adalah idolanya, bagaimana kalau kita makan ..." Karin membasahi bibirnya berusaha untuk memikat perhatian, "... Uzumaki Minato?"

Lelaki tersenyum formal. Seketika kepalanya berhenti berdenyut sakit, digantikan rasa arogan. Ia meraih kartu di tangan Karin—melemparnya di tong sampah terdekat.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

.

.

.

"Hey, gadis itu?"

"Yeah, bayaran yang mahal untuk seorang gadis manis nan mungil."

"Kita akan makan besar setelah ini."

Sakura melenggang dengan wajah santai. Ia tahu di belakangnya ada yang membicarakannya sekarang.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi hanya ada dirinya dan gerombolan orang di belakangnya di tempat itu. Jalanan ini memang biasanya sepi pejalan kaki dan tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang dimaksud para orang tadi.

Sakura berbelok dan melihat dari spion besar yang dipasang di sudut-sudut jalan. Lima orang. Membawa tongkat pemukul dan beberapa di antaranya pasti menyimpan pisau dibalik sakunya.

Gadis itu segera merayapkan tangannya di saku bajunya, meraih _handphone_-nya diam-diam. Lima orang dan ia rasa ia butuh sedikit bantuan kecil.

**To: Kakashi**

**Lima orang preman. Pemukul dan pisau. Jalan konoha Ave tikungan selatan. Aku akan selesaikan, bereskan sisanya.**

"Hey gadis manis," panggil salah satu preman tadi sok ramah. Ia datang dengan tangan kosong.

Sakura menyeringai dan berbalik. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyuman gugup.

"Mau main sebentar?" tanya preman tadi begitu melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang tersenyum. Bermain sedikit, rasanya akan menarik.

Hanya satu preman. Nampaknya yang lain bersembunyi di tempat yang ditentukan.

"Boleh," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman semangat. Ia maju perlahan, sementara matanya menelusuri sekitarnya diam-diam. "Mau main apa?"

Preman tadi tersenyum senang dan mendekat juga. Sakura melirik saku celana lelaki itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat yang menyenangkan, manis?" tawar si preman licik. Ia ingin sedikit bermain sebelum membereskan si gadis.

Kini si preman dan Sakura berhadapan. Sakura segera memeluk lengan preman tadi dan menjawab, "Kurasa akan lebih menarik kalau kita bermain di sini ..." Tangannya merambat dari lengan menuju dada bidang preman tersebut.

Si preman merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang begitu melihat wajah Sakura dari dekat dan merasakan tangan mungil itu mengelus dadanya pelan—mencoba bermain-main.

Rambat, rambat, rambat hingga sampai pada saku celana si preman. Kosong.

"Hei—" Lelaki itu sulit mengatur napasnya namun menyeringai senang. "Kau nakal juga ya ternyata."

Sakura tersenyum manis dan merambatkan tangannya menuju tengkuk si preman. "Benarkah?" Ia mengelusnya perlahan dan membuat gerakan memutar dengan dua jarinya.

"Ya be—"

Ucapan lelaki itu belum selesai dan harus terputus karena Sakura sudah menyerang ujung syaraf kesadarannya dengan kedua jari mungilnya. Sakura segera melepas tubuh yang tengah pingsan itu—hingga membuat debaman jatuh yang kencang.

"Wah, mau nampaknya kawan kita itu terlena dengan kecantikan gadis ini ya?" Seorang preman keluar dari balik semak-semak dengan pentungan di tangan. Tiga yang lainnya keluar pula dari posisi yang tersebar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Akan kami habisi kau!" Lelaki itu berteriak dan berlari menyerang Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam erat pemukul dan mengayunkannya pada gadis itu.

Untungnya Sakura cepat menghindar, hingga pukulan itu mengenai ruang kosong. Gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda.

Ketiga kawannya yang lain menyerang bersamaan. Satu melemparkan tinju, satu memberikan tendangan, satu hendak memiting tubuh Sakura.

Namun gadis itu lebih lihai. Dengan cepat dia menghindari tinju dan mengadiahkan sebuah sikutan pada tulang rusuk, melompat mundur saat tendangan hendak menyentuh tubuhnya kemudian memberikan tendangan balik berputar dengan paha kanannya.

Namun ia nampaknya sedikit lengah pada yang terakhir. Preman di belakangnya telah menangkap dan siap memiting tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih dua lengan yang merangkulnya dan membalikkan tubuh besar di belakangnya agar terbanting seketika.

Tidak lupa, Sakura sudah memberikan pukulan-pukulan pada syaraf mereka agar tidak dapat bergerak—bukan tidak sadar—sedikitpun.

"Gadis kurang ajar!" Orang pertama yang keluar dari sesemak membuang pemukulnya dan meraih pisau dari dalam saku celananya. Mata Sakura mulai awas.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara dingin. Ia masih tetap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Membereskanmu tanpa sisa." Lelaki itu mengetes pisaunya pada punggung tangannya. Satu olesan lembut membuat kulit itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Siapa yang membayar kalian semua?"

"Habis kau!" Lelaki itu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan kedua gadis itu dan melemparkan tusukan pada Sakura.

Gadis itu berputar menjauh. Rambutnya yang panjang sedikit menghalangi. Dengan cepat ia mengikatnya dengan ikatan seadanya dan memasang aba-aba.

Ia berlari mendekati si preman, mencekal tangan yang menggenggam pisau tersebut kemudian memitingnya ke belakang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau pi-kir ga-dis kecil sepertimu bi-sa?" Lelaki itu membalikkan tangannya ke depan sekuat tenaga. Jelas sebentar lagi tangan itu akan kembali ke depan dan bisa-bisa mengoyak perut Sakura.

"SHA-NA-ROOOO!"

Seketika Sakura melayangkan sebuah tinju yang kuat. Ia tidak perduli jika tangannya yang baru saja sembuh dari retak dulu harus retak lagi, yang penting emosinya tersampaikan.

**BLUGH**

Tubuh preman itu jatuh ke tanah membentuk sedikit cekungan di permukaan cokelat itu. "Ugh." Seketika lelaki itu pingsan dengan pipi membiru dan mulut penuh darah.

Eh? Nampaknya mulutnya berdarah karena giginya rontok.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil _aston martin one_ silver milik Kakashi dan duduk di sana.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka di tempat itu."

.

.

.

"Hebat juga kau bisa mengalahkan lima orang preman sekaligus," puji Kakashi begitu ia menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah danau besar di pinggiran jalan beraspal.

"Lumayan, tanganku sampai sakit." Sakura mengepalakan tangannya yang tadi habis meninju tadi. "Lama sekali kau datang."

Kakashi meraih kaleng minuman di belakang kursi kemudinya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Sedikit urusan sekolah," katanya kalem.

Sakura menerima kaleng minuman itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu Konoha Academy?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"_Yeah, a little problem_." Kakashi memutar bola matanya jenaka—mencoba bergurau dan memberikan kesan itu bukanlah hal penting.

"Tentang apa?" Sakura menyesap sedikit isi kalengnya dengan cepat. Ia merasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Sudah ada yang mencoba membobol data rahasia siswa. Ini yang benar-benar pribadi. Seperti keadaan keluarga, ekonomi, status sosial, golongan dan yang lain-lain," terang Kakashi cukup panjang. Ia mengingat berapa kejadian tadi.

"Mencari data rahasiaku?"

"Hmmm." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau tidak memasukkan data apapun tentangku?" selidik Sakura waspada. Ia harus menutup segala kemungkinan yang ada agar identitasnya tetap tersamarkan.

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya dan menjawab, "Ada, tapi hanya sekedar status buatan."

Sakura mendecak bangga. Dengan mengacungkan jempolnya ia berkata, "Bagus."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan kembali fokus pada kegiatan mengemudinya.

Keduanya hening seketika. Menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan hanya suara deru mesin halus dan AC yang menyergap kulit.

Sakura memilih menatap jalan yang terlihat dari pinggiran kacanya. Menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Jalan yang beberapa hari ini ia perhatikan terus-menerus.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua ini?"

Sakura tidak menoleh sama sekali ketika Kakashi menawarkan suatu pilihan padanya. Ia Cuma diam saja. Bibir mungilnya bergerak gelisah.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi, pelankan sedikit mobilnya," pinta Sakura dengan suara pelan. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak membantah maupun protes akan panggilan namanya. Matanya menatap gelisah dan sedih.

"Untuk apa?" tanya lelaki itu heran. Namun nyatanya ia mulai memelankan laju mobilnya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang sedang menghadap kaca samping.

Sakura diam saja. Ia menatap sesosok kecil yang tengah berjalan dengan tas mungil di bahunya. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah, mengekor langkah kecil di pinggir jalan itu hingga mobil mereka bergerak menjauh.

Kakashi hanya menaikkan alisnya saat Sakura menggumam nyaris tanpa suara.

"_Otouto_ ..."

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengepak kardus terakhirnya di rak dan menghela napas pelan. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya dan duduk bersandar di rak besar tersebut.

"Lelah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan handuk dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Nampak letih sekali, setelah mengangkati kardus stok barang menuju gudang barang.

Orang yang bertanya pada Sasuke tadi tersenyum dan melemparkan amplop cokelat di paha Sasuke. "Tapi usahamu tidak sia-sia, bukan?"

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu membuka amplop cokelat yang diterimanya dan memasang wajah bangga. Ia berdiri dan bergumam, "Hn."

Dengan ini semua selesai sampai di sini.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan tidak berkerja lagi di sini?" tanya lelaki tadi dengan wajah tenangnya. Namun nyatanya tak setenang biasanya. Garis-garis samar di keningnya makin terlihat jelas.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Aku akan sibuk setelah ini," ucap lelaki tampan itu dengan sudut bibir terangkat tipis.

Lelaki tadi memasang wajah menyerah dan paham. "Mencari '_muse_'?" tanyanya dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke Uchiha menaikkan sudut bibirnya lagi. "Lebih dari sekedar _muse_." Ia menyeka keringatnya untuk terakhir kali dan hendak menuju kamar ganti.

Kali ini, Sasuke Uchiha akan kembali ke kubangan lama. Kubangan yang akan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Hinata terbaring di tempat tidur hangat nan nyamannya dengan wajah pucat. Beberapa titik keringat di dahi mengalir menuju pipi dan lehernya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat perutnya sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh _i-pad_ lemas.

Benda kotak itu menampilkan sebuah layar berwarna putih dengan corak merah dan di tengahnya berisi beberapa macam kalimat yang membentuk paragraf dan data rinci.

"Sa-Sa ... Sakura-_chan_ ..."

Neji membuka pintu kamar saudaranya tersebut dengan membawa segelas air dan sebotol obat. "Hinata?" panggilnya begitu melihat saudaranya itu terbaring dengan posisi yang mengenaskan.

Hinata menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Keringat makin mengucur deras di dahi dan lehernya. "Sa ... Sakura-_chan_ ..."

Neji mengernyitkan alis. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Hinata berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya dan meraih _i-pad_ miliknya dengan tangan kecil yang gemetaran.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Sakura teman SMP mu itu?" tebak Neji dengan alis yang masih mengernyit. Ia teringat pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Yang gemuk itu?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia menjulurkan _i-pad_ putih miliknya agar saudaranya itu membaca apa yang tertuang di sana.

Neji makin mengernyitkan alis begitu membaca deretan kalimat yang berada di sana. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan otaknya berpikir menarik kesimpulan.

"Ma—maksudmu, Sakura yang tenggelam beberapa tahun yang lalu itu masih hidup?" tebak Neji dengan mata melebar. Otaknya memproses cepat deretan kata yang ada di sana dan mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang mencengangkan.

Hinata mengangguk lemas. Ia meraih gelas dan obatnya dengan pelan dan meminumnya.

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan menatap tulisan di layar tersebut sekali lagi.

**Rabu, 12 Agustus xxxx**

**Seorang gadis tercebur masuk sungai yang beraliran deras. Dalam cuaca musim gugur yang memasuki puncaknya, tubuh gadis itu terbawa arus menuju sungai besar milik PLTA Konoha.**

**Namun, mayat maupun pakaian gadis itu tidak ditemukan di manapun hingga sepanjang lokasi kejadian ia tercebur hingga pada aliran terakhir sungai tersebut.**

**Pada lokasi kejadian tersebut, dua ratus meter di lokasi kejadian perkara terdapat sebuah tempat pemancingan ikan dan beberapa diantara mereka telah ditanyai mengenai gadis yang bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno tersebut. Namun tidak ada satupun yang tahu mengenai hal tersebut.**

**Hingga saat ini, tubuh gadis itu hilang tidak ditemukan. Dan kasus tersebut akan habis masanya tanggal 12 bulan ini.**

"Habis masanya?" gumam Neji pelan. Matanya menatap lurus foto lokasi kejadian hingga perjalanan menuju sungai PLTA Konoha dengan takjub dan tidak percaya.

Jarak antara lokasi kejadian Sakura tenggelam hingga sungai besar milik PLTA hanya berjarak satu kilometer. Yang ada di sekeliling dan pinggiran sungai tersebut hanyalah hutan kecil yang biasa dibuat untuk tempat _camping_ dan memancing.

Di tempat padat pengunjung tersebut, masa tidak ada yang melihat dan menemukan mayat gadis tersebut? Toh Sakura itu cukup terlihat jelas dengan postur tubuhnya.

Jatuh ke dasar sungai? Sebuah mayat manusia walau seberat apapun akan mengapung ke permukaan sungai. Paling tidak sobekan pakaian atau apalah.

Tidak ada mayat, tidak ada bukti.

Itu artinya kemungkinan Sakura masih hidup. Entah di mana.

"Ta-tahun itu ... Tahun terberat untuk Sakura-_chan_ ..." ungkap Hinata dengan wajah menahan tangis. Tangannya masih setia memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit.

Neji mengangguk dan bergumam, "Aku tahu."

Siapa yang tidak tahu Sakura Haruno yang telah menyatakan cintanya pada Uchiha Sasuke dan ditolak dengan ucapan dingin khas pemuda itu?

Siapa yang tidak tahu, kalau setelah itu Sakura Haruno dihianati sahabatnya sendiri, membuatnya masuk ruang BP dan akhirnya beasiswa miliknya dicabut?

Siapa yang tidak tahu setelah semua itu, para fans dari Sasuke Uchiha mulai mem-_bullying_-nya? Apalagi Karin dan Ino. Dua gadis itu pelopor segalanya.

"_Nii-san_, Sakura itu sahabatku ... Ha-hatiku berkata ia masih hidup ..." ucap Hinata lirih. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya menuju pipi pucatnya. "Aku ... Aku ingin mencarinya ..."

Neji mengangguk lagi dan memeluk saudaranya. "Aku paham."

Hinata mengangis di pelukan saudaranya dengan air mata yang kian menderas. "Sakura-_chan_ akan kita temukan, kan?"

Neji diam. Ia tidak berkata apapun saat mendengar kalimat lirih Hinata.

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks to YOU all :D**

Halo, apa kabar semuanya? Wah, maaf ya aku lama update fic ini... Aku kehilangan ide dan semangat soalnya... T,T

Sedikit sedih saat melihat _review _dan respon kalian berkurang terhadap cerita ini. Apakah membosankan ceritaku? Aku melirik, di tempat lain ramai sekali responnya... jadinya aku berpikir, 'Mungkin pembaca sudah tidak suka dengan cerita ini.'

Ternyata review dan concrit itu berpengaruh banget buat semangat penulis ya ... :')

Jadinya aku terus membaca review-review chapter-chapter sebelumnya dari kalian untuk membangkitkan semangatku yang hampir tenggelam ini... a

Dan hasilnya, ini. Apakah bagus?

Satu persatu tokoh mulai berdatangan masuk. dan dijamin tokoh-tokoh tersebut memiliki andil penting akan kehidupan Sakura sebagai Sayuka.

Dan mengenai _muse_, itu kata dari Yunani kalau tidak salah. Pokoknya itu sebutan untuk seseorang/ barang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membangkitkan semangat dan inspirasi seorang pencipta karya seni.

Kalianlah _muse_ kuuuuu... TwT #peluk semuanya

Juga mengenai 'habis masa' itu maksudnya ketika ada sebuah kasus kejahatan atau kehilangan nyawa, polisi akan mencari hingga masa berlakunya habis. Seperti masa _expired _gitu...XD #lirik detektif Conan#

Sekian catatan author yang gaje ini. Kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (kalau respon oke :P)!

Bye-byeeee! :D

Karikazuka


End file.
